The Stone Cold Truth
by machohbkstyles
Summary: Working as a traveling biographer definitely has its perks. April had nothing holding her back for her to travel the world or do her dream job. While on assignments, she had never had emotional attachments to her clients or otherwise... until she entered the world of the WWE and her latest assignment was to meet, shadow and be the ghostwriter for a certain Phenomenal One.
1. Chapter 1

She drummed her fingers eagerly on the padded case that laid on her lap. She was becoming more and more anxious about her next job, knowing she would be on assignment for the better part of three months but these were the kinds of things she lived for. She had no children, no husband or significant other to answer to. It was just her and the exciting dream job she had always wanted that afforded her the lifestyle she was able to have now.

Being a 37 year-old single who had never been married, it wasn't as if that part of her life was non-existent but settling down was something that just never happened for her and being and writer, mainly a biographer for singers, actors, historians, athletes, and the like, she was always traveling, always in different locations weekly, sometimes daily, she thoroughly enjoyed her job.

She was headed to Stanford, Connecticut for her current assignment and she was eager to investigate the life of a professional wrestler, or sports entertainer as she had been instructed to address the man she was ghostwriting about and for. AJ Styles was the only thing she was given, name wise so she had done a little bit of investigating beforehand, but didn't want to delve too much into the internet aspect of his life. She wanted to approach this with fresh eyes and a willingness to his life, inside and outside of the ropes. It's how she approached all her jobs

The black SUV came to an abrupt stop and she looked around, realizing as she had been lost in her thoughts, she had now arrived at her destination and was ready to start a whole new adventure, for the first time, writing about a completely foreign person and atmosphere.

She exited the vehicle and as she entered the lobby area, she was met by a smiling, bright-faced young woman who immediately walked up to her, extending her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jemmalyn Austin. You must be April.

"It's nice to meet you." April offered, extending her own hand.

"AJ hasn't made it here yet. His flight was delayed from the east coast, but he should be here very shortly. Until then, the boss instructed me to show you around headquarters and introduce you to some of his co-workers." the small-framed woman rattled on as she led them through the hallway to a row of elevators.

"Do you know where we will be heading after we leave Connecticut?" April asked.

"Funny you should ask. I'm help with some of the scheduling and arrangements for the roster, so I was asked to help you around for the first little while until you get the hang of life on the road. We're actually going to be traveling to Boston this evening, but to give you a real look at traveling on the road."Jemmalyn replied, as she opened a door to a conference room.

Inside was a row of chairs were occupied by a few stately-looking gentlemen, all intently looking through papers, every so often they would jot something down and return to reading. April was taken aback for a moment when her eyes fell on someone who she recognized almost immediately. She smiled inside a little, not taking in the fact that even if she wasn't a wrestling fan herself, there may be a face or two that was wildly popular and recognizable.

And, someone would have to be living under a rock or in a cave to not know who Stone Cold Steve Austin was.

"Hey, daddy." Jemmalyn exclaimed, as she hugged the now standing man.

"Jemma, I didn't think I'd see you today. I thought you were working on the accommodations for a writer that was coming in." Steve asked.

"Daddy, this is April." Jemmalyn said, returning her attention to April, who was still drinking everything in. "The writer."

"Well, shoot. It's nice to meet you, honey." Steve said, extending his hand. "Sometimes the old noggin doesn't work the way it should." Steve smirked, tapping his cleanly, shaved head.

"It's alright." April returned with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, darlin'. You working with ole AJ, I hear?"Steve asked with a thick southern draw as he crossed his arms across his large chest.

"Yeah. I'm actually eager to get started. I've never wrote for a wrestler or sports entertainer before." April answered.

"You've been given the famous lingo talk, I see." Steve stated with a huge belly laugh.

"Well, I tried to read the memo." April replied, with a laugh of her own.

Before another word could be spoken, the door burst open, startling April as she slowly turned around. She was just as startled as her eyes took in the dark-haired man standing before her. He was out of breath, his blue eyes almost piercing through her as she gave him a once over. She hadn't realized her breath was caught in her throat, or that she was probably staring at him longer than she should have, especially considering she didn't even know who he was. Her eyes followed the length of his body, as she mentally took in the way his jeans seem to hug every curve just right.

"Are you gonna stand there son with your mouth open wide or are you gonna introduce yourself." Steve said, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"I… um, yeah. You must be the biographer writing my story?"the man uttered, running his fingers through his dark hair, revealing his crystal blue eyes and sending a shiver through April's body.

"Um, yeah. AJ, I take it?" she answered, finally finding her voice.

"Um, yeah. Sorry I'm late. Those dang planes and delays and whatnot." he answered, giving a small nervous laugh.

"It's quite alright. I'm not sure where to get started or what the first steps are, so I'll just let you take the lead." she replied, realizing she was knocked of all common sense at the moment.

"Jesus son. You act like you've never seen a pretty gal before." Steve's voice could be heard again.

"Steve Austin. Ball buster." AJ said, staring past her and saluting Steve.

"Well, at least you found your wits enough to talk. As much fun as this has been, I've gotta get going." Steve replied, embracing his daughter once more. "You be careful out there and I'll catch up with you in a couple days."

"OK, daddy. I'll be with AJ most of the time. Love you."

"AJ, look after my little princess." Steve bellowed, as she patted the man on the shoulder.

"You got it, sir." AJ replied, before returning his gaze back to April's. "Well, I guess we can start with lunch. Are you ladies hungry?"

"Actually, I'm starving." April replied, looking at Jemma. "What about you?"

"I was going to check into the hotel and get everything squared away for the week, if that's okay, but I'll take a rain check?" Jemma asked, pushing herself past April and AJ.

"Um, yeah okay. Sounds good. I guess AJ can show me where the hotel is after lunch?" April asked, her gaze never leaving his.

"Yeah, of course." he agreed. "Thanks, Jemma."

"Anytime, cowboy." she said, squeezing his arm before leaving the room.

"I guess it's just you and me then." AJ said, smiling shyly.

Before April could reply, he opened the door, allowing her to exit first. She never had her head spin so much in such a short amount of time before and she wasn't sure what her belly was fluttering for. That feeling was new, too. She wasn't familiar with a lot of things that was going on but she was still eager for this next adventure and she was just as eager to get to know The Phenomenal One.

Now more than before.


	2. Chapter 2

She made her way through the hotel lobby, her fingers rummaging through the stack of papers she needed to get all the rooms confirmed. She looked at the line in front of her of people doing the same and she sighed, wanting only to get into her room and rest for the evening before TV started.

"Ahem." she heard from behind her but ignoring the sound instead of acknowledging it.

"Ahem." she heard again, this time with a little more bravado and urgency.

She slowly turned for her eyes only to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes, a cocky smirk and the handsome good looks of Randy Orton. She felt her breath catching in her throat slightly and the heat flood her cheeks.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her breath evening some, but the flush evident in her face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." he answered, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I think I can manage." she decided to play along. She wasn't sure what his intent was with the sly smile or the cocky way of his words. Or the clearly apparent way he was leaning closer toward her small frame. She noticed how he towered over her, as if to control the situation, but she could clearly hold her own. Her father had managed to teach her a thing or two over the years of her growing up, especially her teenage years.

"I'm sure you can, sugar." he replied, licking his lips.

Randy propped his elbow on the nearby counter, closing the distance between them. She could feel his breath now hitting her flesh, the feeling making her knees buckle slightly, but she couldn't allow herself to show he was getting to her.

The truth was, she had always thought the resident Legend Killer was gorgeous. Almost all the women he encountered would admit the same. She had never run in the same circles as he did backstage or with his friends he had. That was fine with her. She admired his looks from afar, but they were never more than a fleeting thought. It wasn't like they had a wide range of conversations, either. They had bumped into each other here and there. He always offered a smile and a polite greeting, but she always chalked that up as she was the daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin and more likely than not, her dad was always with her when these conversations took place.

Besides, it was only harmless flirting that was taking place. It wasn't like this was going any further than a way to pass time while they were waiting to confirm hotel room accommodations.

"Price check on whoop ass." came a huge bellowing voice throughout the lobby. Instantly she dropped her face knowing the voice and knowing it was meaning for her and Randy.

"Steve! How are ya man?" Randy asked, moving away from her now and offering his hand to him, however his voice had changed now, his frame more erect to the man's greeting.

"Hey Randy." he greeted, before turning his attention to his daughter and holding a wallet towards her. "You left this in the conference room when you left. Hoped I would catch you before you checked in."

"Thanks dad." she managed to say, her face meeting her dad's hoping against everything that the heat had left her cheeks. She knew however, that the heat was still there and now embarrassment was etched across her face as well.

"So, what were you and Orton talking about?" he asked, slapping Randy on his shoulder and squeezing it with a little force.

"Nothing of importance. Just passing the time, waiting to check in for AJ and the writer." she answered, giving a sideways glance to Randy.

"Well, I'll let you two get about your business." Steve said, turning his attention to his daughter. "If you need anything…." he said, trailing off.

"I know, dad. I love you." she said, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Love you, princess." he answered, turning his attention to Randy. "Orton." he saluted, before turning and leaving.

"Nothing of importance?" Randy asked, his eyebrows slightly arched, his lips pursed in a fake pout.

"Yeah." she answered, shifting her weight to turn back around in the line, her back now facing him.

She felt his breath on her neck again, this time she could tell he was even closer than before. He moved the hair from around her cheek and tucked it gently behind her ear. His lips feel within inches of her ear before he spoke, allowing the moment to linger for a few seconds longer.

"We can tell daddy whatever you like, sugar." he mused, before placing a small kiss on the tip of her ear.

She shuttered from the slight tickle that was left on her ear before the heat in her face grew even hotter. She gained her composure and turned around slowly, her eyes meeting his, that same smirk playing on his lips for her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she found herself asking.

"We can figure that out later." he whispered, closing the distance between them again. "How about a drink in the longue later this evening?"

She shifted her weight, biting her lip slightly contemplating her answer and his question as well. It took her off guard, making her realize this might be something more than just casual flirting or conversation between two people who happened to work around the same environment.

"Don't think too hard about it, honey. It' s just a drink, and besides…" he said trailing off, his features changing slightly, a different look playing across his face. An almost genuine and serious tone took over him. "…perhaps, maybe I'd like to get to know you a little better."

This changed her train of thought some. She hadn't put too much into his question, not sure what his true intentions were to begin with, but the sudden change in the look on his face made her think maybe there was more to it for him than she even expected. The words that came from her lips even shocked her, but she was going with the first thought that entered her head.

"I think I would actually like that." she accepted.

"That took less than I thought it would. I thought I would have to gravel or beg on hands and knees." Randy said with a small laugh.

"Hands and knees, huh?" she asked, her own eyebrows arching giving too much thought to the visual that entered her mind.

"Oh, I may like the way you think, Jemma." he said, the smirk coming back to his features, an ease coming over her as she realized he had returned to the person she was used to.

The serious tone he had taken just moments before almost shook her and confused her at the same time. She was used to the flirt, casual and non-serious side of Randy. She had known him long enough to know the serious nature of him came out in his wrestling, his in-ring talent and ability. When he conversed with women however, it was very flirty and casual, more of a second nature for him. The seriousness side of him made her wonder his true intent, wondering if she was putting more into his question and his actions than need be.

She wasn't sure but she was eager to see what exactly would take place later when she met up with him for drinks. She wasn't sure where this would lead, but she was sure she could separate what needed to be and have fun where it needed to be. She was hoping against everything that her heart didn't override anything that happened from any moment moving forward.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you started wrestling 21 years ago but just debuted with the premiere league in 2016?" April asking, sitting back from her food, finding the information she was gaining for her book interesting more than anything she had ever absorbed before.

With most of her clients that she wrote about, she found it to be a part of the job. Something she found as second nature and didn't find too much emotion or feeling involved in the research she learned along the way. However, as the southern man who not sat across from her, devouring his chicken breast and salad with a savage-like quality, she found his accent to be rather endearing, almost enchanting and she found herself not being able to get enough of it.

"Yeah, dude. I mean, wrestling was always an outlet for me. Okay, and sometime Gallows and Anderson get on me about this. You'll meet them later, I'm sure. Their part of the group I'm in, the OC. It's like a stable in WWE." AJ said, taking another bite, but his enthusiasm for his profession clearly reigning through as he continued to speak through bites.

"They always make fun of me, but I don't care." AJ said, with a small chuckle. "When I was little, we didn't have the money for the toy action figures or rings so I made my own with the old milk crates my momma got and got four knives and stuck through the corners before wrapping twine or whatever rope we had laying around 'round the corners and making a makeshift wrestling ring for my He-Men's."

"He-Men's?" April asked, a small smile playing on the corner of her lips, taking another sip of wine from the flute in front of her.

"Oh, I knew you would like that." AJ smiled shyly, leaning back in his chair and taking his napkin to the corners of his mouth.

He sat across from the woman before him, almost intrigued by the different questions she was posing, the demeanor in which she found each answer to be retorted or the way she seemed to listen intently to all of his answers, receiving each with fresh ears and an eagerness to learn from the next question she asked. He found an endearing nature to her quality, something he hadn't found in another woman since the divorce of his wife nearly a year earlier.

It had been nearly two years since he had found the affection of another woman come his way. And even if this was her job, he couldn't seem to help the fact that she played off of his accent and the way some of his sentence left hanging in the air, a clear way for him that he found himself flirting with her.

He hadn't meant to flirt with her, it just seemed to come natural for him with her. He found the way she carried herself attractive to him. The way she smiled, the way she pushed her hair behind her ear ever so slightly, yet feminine-like. The way she gave him the utmost attention when he answered things or responded to his smallest of actions. He found himself almost wanting her attention and never wanting the lunch date to end.

_Date, _he asked himself. Was it even such a thing? Perhaps he was reading too much into what this actually was. He knew what she was tasked to do, and she was tasked to do just what she was doing. Asking question, retaining the information in which she was, and writing about it later. She was doing her job. Perhaps he was just reading too much into things.

"Are you there?" she asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face, a smile playing across her features. "Where did you go?"

"I'm not sure where we were, sweetheart. Last thing I remember, you like the 'He-Men's' reference." he answered, laughing lightly.

"That's exactly where we were before I lost you. Must be the southern in you." she answered.

"Well, what do you call a gaggle of He-Man?" he asked, intently.

"I'm not sure but forevermore, I will say 'He-Men's' of it ever comes up." she laughed.

"It's just the southern in me." he retorted back, leaning forward and smiling.

She felt the awkwardness come over her, as a sudden flush spread across her features. Something she had never felt before. She was always professional and always able to ascertain between work and play. She had never mixed work with play, that was for certain. However, a certain AJ Styles was playing on her heartstrings, and they were pulling hard. She tried to change the subject before another moment could occur and something more pulled within her.

"Do you think Jemma has the rooms ready yet?" she asked, checking her watch, finding any reason to look away from the crystal, blue orbs that seemed to stare right through her to the depths of her soul.

"I can text her and ask, if you like." he answered, pulling out his phone and scrolling through, not want to make her feel anymore uncomfortable than she might already feel.

He blamed himself, though. Perhaps he was coming onto to strong. Maybe it was his eagerness of attention from another woman for the first time in the longest time since he could last remember. Wendi wasn't the most affection or attentiveness of a wife for the last five years, at least of their marriage. He had never strayed, and it wasn't in him to do so, but he hadn't felt that connection since their divorce, either. He wasn't sure if it was attention or just the aspect of her job that made her be so attentive. It was something so very attractive to him, though.

"She said the rooms are ready, but when you get up there, she might not be there. She's meeting someone in the lounge later. If you wanted to, we could meet her there later this evening?" he asked, not sure where the question was even coming from, but hoping her answer was an affirmative 'yes' as opposed to a negative.

"I mean, I guess we could." she found herself, answering unsurely of herself.

She found herself wildly attractive to the man across from her. His southern accent did it for her and she couldn't help but find his eyes to pierce through her soul as if to read her every action, her every thought.

"It would be nice." he added hopingly, leaning even more into the table, staring at her.

"I'd really like that, AJ." she answered honestly, leaning into the table to answer him as honestly as she could.

"I haven't figured you out yet, but I think I might get to the bottom of things before your assignment is over with." he answered, his eyes sizing her up for her next response.

"I'm sure you'll know one way or another." she answered, the honesty still relevant in her answer, giving him back the same response with her own actions.

"I think you're gonna be a tough cookie to crack." he said, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't think I'm the cookie that needs to be cracked. I'm interviewing you, Mr. Styles." she retorted back.

"I'm not that tough of a cookie, or an egg to crack. I'm a man based off emotion and passion. That much you should know by now." he replied in return, a smirk playing at his mouth.

"This may be more fun that I thought." she said, leaning back in her own chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fun, among maybe other things." he stated.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, we're suppose to meet AJ and April here, I think." Jemma said, looking around the packed lounge for an empty booth to save she and her friends.

"I think you're a little afraid to be alone with me." Randy replied, his hand snaking around to the small of her back, bringing her in next to him.

"Believe me, I can be alone with you or in a crowded room and I think you still would drop of sex appeal." she answered, whipping her head around to meet his eyes, her own smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh, give you a drink and someone comes out to play." he said, taking another sip from the glass in his hands.

"I know how to play, Mr. Orton. I just try to play safely at all times." she replied back, smirking in his direction.

"I play safe. I don't mean any harm." he replied, throwing his hands up in defeat, but his eyes giving off a double meaning.

"Thank goodness we don't have to continue this conversation until later. There's AJ and April." she replied, cutting off any moment they may have been having, as she made her way across the room to meet the pair.

"Well, look at you two." Jemma said, standing back some to smile at the two before closing the distance between she and AJ and hugging him briefly. "How ya doing cowboy?"

"I'm doing quite well considering the pretty little lady on my arm." he replied, giving a smile in April's direction.

"He's too sweet. Do you look at the cuteness this man exudes?" April asked.

"I do and I wonder why he is still available after his divorce." Jemma responded before turning her attention back to Randy. "I'll meet y'all at that back table, okay?" she said, before darting between the couples on the floor and making her way back to Randy.

"I wonder if Steve knows she's here with Randy?" AJ asked before looking at April intently. "Cuteness, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, I'll be honest. It's not doubt you are cuteness overload but divorce you did not tell me about." April answered, wanting more to her sentence to be answered rather than asking a question.

"I won't make you ask anymore. I would gladly tell you about it, but it would be more in confidence than for a book." he replied, his eyes asking, maybe begging her more secretiveness than wanting a biographer at that moment.

"There are some things that are held in discretion, AJ." she answered honestly.

"I appreciate that more than you know." he quipped back.

"Well…" she trailed off.

"The divorce was almost two years ago. She was my high school sweetheart. There really isn't anything bad I can say about her other than she ventured outside the marriage, you can say." he answered, the hurt apparent in his eyes. "I don't blame her, really. I became busy on the road once I came to WWE and really, she couldn't handle this schedule aside from what she already was dealing with my old schedule and four kids at home. We ended things mutually because really it wasn't much of a marriage after a few years. She was at home and I was always on the road. How can you blame her?"

"Well, I can say she marriage into this line of work the same as you did. You were missing out too, right?" April asked.

"Well, of course, I was. I missed my kids. I missed baseball and basketball games. Football and pre-school graduations. So much I missed and yet I felt like I was foolishly and selfishly doing something that maybe I shouldn't have after I reached a certain age. I felt I should have retired close to the time I signed with WWE. That's why I gave myself a retire date around the age of 45. That wasn't good enough for her and I couldn't get out of a contract once that conversation was had so, here I am." AJ answered, sighing deeply.

"I never thought all that would come out but as a single woman with no kids and a traveling profession, believe me, I get it." April answered simply.

"I'm glad someone does because honestly, for so long I felt so selfish and like I wasn't providing at least for my kids, regardless of everything I missed." AJ said.

"I don't see it like that. You allowed their mother to be a stay at a home mom. You provided them with and are providing them with a lifestyle they probably wouldn't be able to have aside from what you do, right?" April asked.

"Yeah, that's all true." AJ answered. "Can we enjoy tonight, so I don't have to think about this?" he asked, grabbing her around her back and bringing her in slightly.

"How about tonight, I clock my timesheet and we're just here for fun?" she asked.

"I would like nothing more than that." he said, smiling before bringing her in further.

"I'm yours for tonight than, AJ. An ear to listen, to have fun. Whatever." she said, allowing herself to be brought into his world, not caring the repercussions.

AJ leaned in slightly, not caring where he was, not caring who was watching or what reaction he had from those around him. He softly brushed his lips against hers, hoping she would reciprocate and return the affection. She leaned in, allowing herself to feel the fireworks that exploded inside her, her lips pressing into his, returning his gesture. He deepened the kiss, parting his lips allowing his to tongue to tickle the bottom part of her lip, sending shivers up her spine as she fell more into him.

He snaked his arms around her more, providing her steadiness and kissing her more deeply, as Randy and Jemma looked on. Jemma shook her head, smiling slowly and looking at Randy.

"You know that could be us by the end of the night?" Randy said, looking back at her.

"Yeah, it could if you weren't so sexually charged and not Randy Orton." she retorted back to him.

"What's that mean?" he asked, genuinely wondering her answer.

"Meaning if you weren't so confusing and I knew what your intentions were, it may be different." she answered.

"Well, all you have to do is ask." his response came, almost in a high-pitched voice.

"How about we start with another drink?" she asked, smiling.

"Anything you want." he answered back, leading her towards the bar as AJ and April broke apart, staring intently in each other's eyes, not sure of what just happened but knowing things were forever different from this moment forward.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck happened down there, Jemma?" April asked, bringing her hands to her head, closing her eyes.

"I'm not sure, honey, but why don't you go get changed for bed and we'll work this all out in the morning." Jemma said, helping April to her bags.

"I can't believe I kissed him." April exclaimed, shaking her head.

"It was just a kiss, Ape." Jemma said.

"It wasn't just a kissed, Jemma. There was so much more behind it." April responded.

"Okay, so you felt something is what you're saying." Jemma pressed.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying it wasn't just a kiss." April replied.

"Okay, I'm not sure what that means. Either it was a kiss, or it wasn't just a kiss." Jemma asked her, wanting to clarify.

"I don't know, really. Why don't you go ask him?" April asked, throwing her hands up, clothes and undergarments going with her gesture.

"Honey, I think you're drunk so maybe you should go shower and then try to get some sleep." Jemma advised.

"Yeah, maybe that's best." April responded, as a knocked came at the door.

"I'll get that. You go shower." Jemma advised again.

"Thanks." April said, before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

"What do you want?" Jemma asked, seeing Randy on the other side.

"I just couldn't leave you without…" he trailed off before closing the distance, his mouth claiming hers, his hands wrapping around her and bringing him to him.

She moaned against his mouth, not sure where the sound came from, but allowing herself to feel everything she was, and responding to everything she was feeling. She moaned louder against his mouth, as she raked her fingers through his short hair, her other hand raking the length of his back, her fingers claiming his flesh. He groaned against her, his pelvis pushing into her, the weight of them throwing them into the heavy, metal door.

"What the fuck, Orton?" she asked, against his lips.

"I couldn't go to sleep without at least tasting you." Randy responded; his breathing heavy against her lips.

"Well, I'm so glad you did." she said, her lips brushing lightly against his lips briefly.

He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and taking in the moment. He didn't ever want to leave this moment, but he didn't want to give her the wrong idea either. He had already broken into her hotel room practically and forced himself onto her.

"We'll continue this tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Breakfast? 9:00 a.m.?"

"That's not what I was thinking, but that's the next best thing." she answered sincerely.

"I just don't wanna rush this. We have all the time in the world, sugar." he whispered.

"Okay, honey." she agreed, shaking her head.

"I'll see you in the morning." he answered, giving her one last brush on her lips before parting down the hallway towards his own room.

"Jear Desus." she uttered to no one, speaking into the darkness of the hallway.

Before she closed the door completely, the large metal slab pressed against her again, this time she was meet with the cool eyes of AJ, sweat gleaming from his forehead.

"I have to speak to April, Jemma. I really think I messed up tonight." he said, entering the room and pacing the length of the floor.

"Okay, cowboy. Slow down. What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"I kissed her, and I was a little too forward and… and… maybe I shouldn't have… I didn't mean too…." he continued to rant as he paced the floor.

"AJ, she is fine. She went for a shower just a moment ago. You need to calm down." she said, ushering him towards a chair.

"What if she doesn't want to be my writer anymore?" he asked seriously.

"With an accent like that, how could she refuse?" she asked, smiling, trying to ease his tenseness.

"I'm serious, Jemma." he argued back.

"Okay, AJ. It's…" she started, before being cut off.

"It's fine." April's voice came from the bathroom door. "With an accent like that, how could I refuse?" she asked again, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"April, I'm so sorry." AJ said, standing, closing the distance between them.

"AJ stop please. You're gonna make me think everything tonight was for nothing." she answered.

"Goodness, no. It wasn't for nothing. Please don't think that." AJ said.

"This is getting awkward." Jemma said, as she made her way for the door. "I'm gonna get some snacks, want anything?"

"No, I'm good." April said.

As Jemma made her way through the door, AJ closed the distance between he and April. She put her hand to his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"If you regretted the kiss, don't come any closer." she said, dropping her head.

"What?" AJ asked. "I didn't regret anything from tonight. I just didn't want to come across too forward and you end up quitting as my ghostwriter."

"Oh, Jesus, AJ. It was just a kiss." April said, her insides crawling with the lie she told.

"Just a kiss?" AJ asked again.

"I don't want to lead you on, but I need this job." April said.

"So do I." AJ agreed.

"So, what do we do?" April asked.

"I think we follow our hearts but keep this between us for now." AJ answered.

"And Jemma and Randy?" April asked.

"I couldn't wait to see you again." Randy said, grabbing her ass and raising her to meet his waist, his pants already dropped to his ankles as he eased her night dressed around her waist, easing into her slowly.

She threw her head back, moaning loudly in the empty room. He pressed his head against her chest, the feeing of warmth surrounding him giving him more feeling than he anticipated. He groaned lightly before pumping his hips and thrusting further inside her. She moaned louder, her lips forming around his neck, sucking gently on his flush causing him to groan even louder.

"Fuck." he whispered, as he pumped harder and harder within her.

Her breath became labored as she gave way to the feeling, her head falling against his shoulder before he laid her on the bed and devoured the flesh at her calves. He continued to tear at the fabric of her night gown, ripping it up around her waist and his fingers finding the silk of her panties.

He ripped and tore at her panties as she arched her back further, allowing him to rip the panties from her waist, down her legs and onto the empty floor of the hotel room. He groaned as he found the warm flesh of her center, his tongue exiting his mouth and finding the warmest part of her, devouring her flesh, making it his own.

"Randy." she screamed, racking at his back, aching for him to enter her.

"No sugar. This is mine. I've wanted this for so long." he said breathlessly before his tongue reclaimed her, snaking it's way over her center over and over as she screamed in pleasure.

Before he allowed her to orgasm completely, he climbed her body and finally claimed her, easing himself into her, as she groaned and moaned, her back arching into him.

"Fuck, Randy." she whispered, bringing him to her.

"Jemma." he returned, as he pumped harder and harder, his climax coming to a head.

"Randy…. Please…" she screamed.

Their climax reached a peak together before both fell lifelessly against each other, their sweat glistened bodies forming one. Randy kissed her forehead gently before rolling to her side, bringing her to him.

"Amen." he exclaimed breathlessly.

"My thoughts exactly." she returned, closing her eyes in the darkness as their breathing slowed, both reaching a tiredness together and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy sprung from the bed, upright and erect in more ways than one. He found his hand searching the bed beside him, only to find it empty and cold. He wiped the sleep from his eyes before rubbing at the stiffness that had formed between his legs. He groaned, throwing the sheets from the bed and making his way to the bathroom.

He could have sworn he would find her next to him, but as the night before was nothing but a blur, he wasn't sure what was reality and what wasn't. He groaned again, wishing against everything that the dream was in fact his reality, but knowing if anything had happened it would only confuse the situation and make things testy, at the very least.

He slowly put his clothes on, trying to recall the night before. He remembered walking to and knocking on her room door. He remembered talking with her briefly, but everything after that was a blur. Before he could think any further, a soft knock could be heard at the door. He made his way to the door, looking through the peephole, shocked to see Jemma on the other side. He opened the door in one swift motion and managed a small smile, happy to see her, at least.

"Well, good morning." he found himself saying.

"Morning." she replied, pushing past him and making her way into his room.

"Sure. Come on in." he said sarcastically, pushing the door closed and turning to face her. "So, what's up?"

"About last night." she started, sighing. "The kiss."

"Ah, the kiss." he repeated, remembering vaguely of his forwardness the night before, which only had him questioning even more what really did happen between the two of them.

"Randy, I'm not gonna lie. It was nice, and I'm sorry I cut you off. I just didn't think we should complicate things what with my dad and us really just getting to know one another."

"No, say no more. You aren't the one who should be apologizing. It should be me. I shouldn't have made a move like that. I mean, we flirt and all, but it's just that, right? Just flirting." he chuckled, finding as the words left his mouth, he couldn't be lying more to himself.

"Right." she agreed, her response barely above a whisper.

Truth was, his ego had been bruised finding that she didn't want to 'complicate' things. He wasn't sure how to even take the words she had said. He was hoping that they were finally starting to get somewhere, even if he hadn't worked out the logistics in his own mind. He hadn't thought about her dad or the fact they were involved with the same company, even if it were in different capacities.

He watched as her features changed slightly giving way to a small frown displayed across her face. He wasn't sure how to read her reaction or gauge the emotions she was giving off and that frightened him. He had always been able to read a woman's emotions and what she was really saying by the look in her eyes and the way she carried herself. It was partly the reason he was tagged a lady's man among his friends and co-workers. His love life didn't lack, and he was probably deemed by many very successful in that department.

"Well, I gotta be going." she said, turning towards the door.

"Yeah, okay. I'll catch around though." he said, following her.

"Have a good day, Randy." she said, opening the door and slipping through, not allowing herself to turn and face him or waiting to hear any more words fall from his lips.

"I'm glad you decided to meet me, April." AJ said, pulling her chair out for her.

"It's no problem. I had a few questions to ask anyway for the book." she said, sipping from her water glass.

"Oh, yeah. The book." AJ repeated, his face falling some.

He wasn't too drunk from the previous night to remember the kiss they had shared. He was hoping to get to know her, too through the process of his book writing, even though she had caught him off guard and managed to sweep him off his feet. He knew the thought of that was a little ass backwards, but nothing in his life had went according to plan anyway, so why would it be so odd for him that a woman had captivated him so completely and managed to hold his attention.

"Well, starting with your youth, were you active in sports? Did you always know you were going to be a wrestler?" she asked, preparing her pen and paper before studying his features intently.

She saw his lips moving, but once again she couldn't do much else but stare at the beautiful man before him. Her ears were able to pick up on that soothing, Southern accent but she only managed to watch as his crystal, blue orbs searched to find the right answers, the way his mouth moved and the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly when he talked. His creamy, yet tanned complexion that looked to be perfectly kissed by the sun. She had never let herself get so caught up in someone before. Especially someone she was working for or writing about.

"Are you there or is that something you just do?" she finally heard him ask, her mind allowing her to come back to reality some.

"Um, yeah. I was just…." she trailed off.

"Daydreaming or sucked in by my Southern charm?" he asked, joking with her.

"Oh, so we have a jokester, too?" she replied, playing into his flirty nature.

"I've been told that before. So, are you always a space cadet?" he asked, laughing.

"No, I'm not always a space cadet." she repeated mockingly. "But I guess you caught me."

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed, pointing at her playfully. "I knew it."

"Are you always so charming and flirty with every woman you encounter?" she retorted back.

"No, I'm not always charming or… Well, actually charming? Yes. Flirty?" he asked, let his question hang in the air for a moment.

"Well?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"No. No, I'm not. Normally I have no game." he smiled at his own truthfulness.

"Oh, you still have no game." she replied, laughing.

"You still have no game." he repeated back in a sarcastic and mocking tone.

"Ah, ha! I got you." she joked, giving him back his own words.

"Yeah, yeah." he replied, crossing his arms and giving a playful pout.

"Okay, maybe a little game, Country Boy." she smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Sure." she said, sipping her water again.

"Can I formally take you out sometime?" he asked.

She was taken back by his question, but found her heart skipping a beat and her breath catching in her throat. Truth was she was hoping he would ask. Another truth was she really wasn't too concerned about mixing business with pleasure this time around. She found herself too caught up in his charm and those captivating blue eyes and that voice.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." she answered, smiling back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

So, where are we off to next?" April asked Jemma as she applied her makeup carefully.

"Looks like New York before we do a run of the west. We usually run through California and have quite a few stops there before heading up north. Then, God only knows." Jemma replied, continuing to fish through the magazine that clearly had no interest to her.

She hadn't been herself since that morning after leaving Randy's room and many times throughout the day, she found herself questioning the decision she had made about nipping anything she and the Legend Killer may have, or could have. Her feelings were getting the best of her and it resulted in her being moody, so instead of being social, she tried to avoid everyone.

"You okay?" April asked, leaning against the doorframe and giving Jemma a look of concern.

Jemma sighed and propped herself up on the bed rubbing her temples to try and release the growing tension that had been forming.

"Yeah, I will be. Just have a lot on my mind I'm fighting with." she mustered to say. "But, you on the other hand..."

"Yeah, I know." April said, not being able to withstand the huge grin that etched across her face. "I can't help it. I may be getting ahead of myself and confusing the matter in the meantime, but I really can't help it."

"Al is a really great guy. His divorce took a toll on him but in all honesty, it's good seeing him like this again. And, for the record, I can attest I've never actually seen this side of him before, even when he was married." Jemma replied, winking at her before laying back on the bed once more, lost in her thoughts.

April smiled to herself, feeling her insides swim with excitement and wonder. She glanced at the clock and realized she had to be out the door in a matter of minutes, so she excused herself to finish getting dressed.

Jemma's mind began to swarm again with even more thoughts, all about Randy. She couldn't get the feeling of his lips against hers, his hands on her body, or the tingle she felt deep within. She knew her dad would kill her, and him had he known anything happened between the two, even if it was just a kiss.

Just a kiss.

She replayed that line in her head again, the frustration growing as she flipped herself over, burying her head in the pillow, wanting to scream. She heard the door close, and exhaled deeply knowing finally she was alone. She muffled scream within the pillow before rolling herself over, another more surprised and startled scream escaping her lips.

"What.. what are you doing here?" she managed to asked, her eyes coming to meet the icy blue eyes of Randy standing at the foot of her bed.

"Nice to see you, too sweet thing." he cooed, displaying his signature smirk across his face.

"Funny, Orton. So, what gives?" she asked, managing to find her voice once more and standing, placing her hands on her hips.

"Is that what you always wear when you lounge around?" he asked, his eyes tracing up and down her small frame.

She looked down and immediately regretted not being more covered considering the looks she was now giving to him. She rushed to her suitcase to at least find a pair of shorts to cover the lacy underwear she was wearing. The crop-topped tank would have to work regardless.

"No need to change for me. Perhaps I was enjoying the view." he smirked yet again.

"Is there something you want?" she asked after slipping the shorts on and coming to face him.

"Want." he repeated, laughing huskily. "What I want and what you want are two different things apparently."

"We've already been through this. I'm sorry that I clearly bruised your ego, but if that's all, you can make your way out." she said, walking towards the door.

He grabbed her arm gently and turned her around in one swift motion, their bodies mere inches apart. The feeling of his warm breath caught on her neck, sending shivers throughout her body. She tried to shake the feeling, his hand coming to rest on her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Those eyes that almost made her knees weak and made her forget her surroundings and anything that was going on around her, much less anything she had been thinking of beforehand.

He pushed her slowly against the wall, his fingers entwining in her own, raising them above her head, pinning her there. She squirmed slightly, her eyes never leaving his, the fire in her insides growing hotter.

"Resist me now?" he asked, his lips touching her neck gently, leaving small kisses along her jawline.

"Randy..." she whispered breathlessly, the courage and resistance she wanted to display completely gone.

"Randy..." he mocked her last words, as his eyes met hers, a small smile playing across his lips.

She furrowed her brow, now trying to free her hands and regain control of the situation.

"I love it when you resist, puddin'." he teased, his lips now closer to her own.

"I can't do this." she managed to say.

"You're not doing anything, darlin'." he said, huskily.

And with that, he freed their hands as he cupped her face and his lips found hers. His lips soft and gentle, his body pressed firmly against hers, still pinning her against it somewhat. She didn't fight the temptation and found her hands wrapping around his back, bringing him closer to her. She moaned softly against his lips, begging for more.

He pulled back, releasing his touch and stepping away. She gave a confused look, but tried composing herself, as she finally came back to reality. She brought her hand up and slapped him hard against the cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing, Orton?" she asked, fixing her shirt, the blood rushing to her face.

"Just making sure it was just a kiss." he replied, smirking as his hand rubbed the spot where her hand had connected.

"It...it...it was just a kiss." she stammered on her words.

"If that's what you say, darlin'. But clearly that isn't the case, now is it?" he asked, stepping towards her once more.

She found her back hit the hard wall once more, as the closer he got she was losing the sense of reality once more. She groaned, fighting the truth that she indeed did want more. He leaned one hand against the wall, inching towards her.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm not gonna do anything else. I just came to make sure you really didn't want this." he said.

"That's...that's what I said, wasn't it? Just a kiss." she repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But..." he trailed off as he pushed a piece of hair from her face, his lips inching towards her once more.

"But, what?" she asked, clearly intrigued.

"I'm just letting you know, I'm not giving up." he whispered in her ear before pulling himself upright once more and smirking.

"Get out." she managed to say, her hand finding the doorknob.

"Okay, okay!" he said, throwing his hands up in defeat, smiling. He inched towards the doorway and turned before leaving.

"I'll patiently wait but eventually, I know you'll be mine. I can't wait, darlin'." he said, placing a kiss on her cheek before turning to leave. He turned once more, with a smirk on his face.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." he cooed, and with that, he was gone.

She slammed the door and screamed, pressing her back against the door. This was not how things was supposed to go, and if she couldn't contain her own feelings and actions when she was around him, she knew fighting him was only going to last so long.


	8. Chapter 8

She looked around the lobby of the sports bar and restaurant AJ had told her to meet him at. She hadn't seen him anywhere and after peering at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, she realized he was well over 20 minutes late. She hadn't known him that long, but the title of being late just didn't seem to suit him, but perhaps she pegged him wrong.

She sighed lightly, tapping her foot against the tile, looking around once more. It was then she felt a light grab on her arm, spinning her around. She gasped until her eyes came to meet those fabulous blue orbs of AJ, a smile smirk playing on her features. Before she could say anything, he gathered her in a small hug, their bodies becoming flush against one another.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, sugar." he whispered into her ear, as he released her and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Anything annoyance she was once feeling had subsided and she instantly felt at ease once more. She saw the colorful bouquet of wildflowers he held tightly in his hand, a small forming on her lips once more.

"These are for you and hence the reason I'm late. I'm so sorry." he said, handing the flowers to her.

"There beautiful, AJ. Thank you. And, perhaps you are forgiven this time." she said. "So, I'm shocked you decided to bring me here."

"Well, I figured I asked you out but I didn't wanna add any extra tones of nervousness to it. Besides, I don't really do wine or fancy foods. I'm pretty simple." he replied.

"So, you're nervous, huh?" she asked, elbowing him gently.

AJ opened his mouth, ready to say something but he was stopped in his tracks. The small red tint flushing his cheeks gave way to exactly how he was feeling in the moment before he dropped his head slightly.

"Don't be embarrassed." she replied, grabbing his hand, his eyes meeting hers once more. "Maybe I'm a little nervous, too."

He smiled, lacing his fingers into hers, as he led the way towards a private booth, allowing her to slide him before he slid across from her.

"I was really kinda shocked you agreed to a date, anyway." his voice finally broke the silence.

"Why's that?" she asked, arching her brow slightly.

"Well, you seem very career oriented and it seems to consume you, in a way. I thought maybe you were very regimented to your writing." he answered honestly.

"Well, I guess I'm full of surprises." she smiled. "I do love my writing and I do love my job, but being trapped in a hotel room sometimes for hours on end drives me nuts. This is a nice distraction."

"So, I'm just a distraction?" he mused, leaning back in the booth smiling.

"Among other things." she played along.

"And what are those other things?" he asked, his interest peaked.

"Well, I never would have agreed to a date if I didn't secretly like you, now would I?" she answered, leaning forward.

AJ once again opened his mouth, waiting for some answer to come out, but nothing escaped. He instead leaned back in the booth again, her words playing in his head.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

"No, no cat and not my tongue. But you certainly have a way with words to leave me speechless." he answered honestly.

"Well, Allen I like where this is going?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I think I do, too." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I think I do, too."

"Oh, daddy. I'm so glad you could meet me for lunch." Jemma sighed again, forcing a smile to form on her face.

"Yeah, me too, Jem, but what gives?" Steve asked intently, his icy blue stare almost peering through her soul.

He had that effect on people, and not just his daughter or co-workers. It was just one of his many quirks he had where he was able to stare at people, even in regular conversation, and he would stare so intently it was almost intimidating.

"I can't just wanna spend time with dear ole dad?" she asked, almost childlike.

"It would be nice..." he trailed off. "...but, no."

"Daddy!" she whined.

"Jemmalyn, I've known you your whole life, so what..." he began before his attention was distracted from the man standing by their table.

"Orton, how ya doing, son?" Steve said, extending his hand.

Jemma found herself slinking into her seat, wishing upon everything she could just disappear. If she thought her dad's stare was intimidating, Randy's eyes on her made her feel vulnerable and nude. She felt his eyes looking her over as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his.

She had never been like this with any man before him. She was always strongminded, tough and rough around the edges, very much like her father. She had been told she was a lot like him in many ways, and most of the time, she felt that was a curse. But it was something she wished she could muster up now instead of feeling 2 foot tall.

"I'm good, sir. Just fine. I saw you eating with your lovely daughter..." he trailed off briefly, giving her his attention once more. "...and couldn't bare to at least stop and say hello."

She groaned inwardly before sitting more upright in her chair and giving off a fake smile. She had to find some sort of strength; any strength she hoped she had left, as to not give Orton any more power over her than she already had.

"It's nice to see you again, Randy." Jemma said, giving off a sweet smile.

"Likewise, Jemma. When was the last time we saw each other again?" Randy asked, his fingers rubbing his chin as if to appear deep in thought. "Oh, that's right. Was it your hotel room or mine?"

"Excuse me?" Steve said, interrupting the conversation.

"Dad, it isn't what Randy's making it sound like." Jemma jumped in, giving Randy a death stare. "Besides we both know Orton is hardly my type." she continued, smirking in his direction.

"Do you mind telling me why he was in your hotel room?" Steve asked, the intense glare in his eyes peering at his daughter.

"Yes, what was I doing in your room again?" Randy asked sarcastically, peering at Jemma, too.

"You came for travel arrangements and your clearance passes, remember?" she answered, matter-of-factly, glaring him down.

"My passes? That's right!" he said, snapping his fingers. "I definitely did get my passes, didn't I?"

Steve looked between Randy, giving his famous playboy smirk and his daughter, who was now giving Randy a death stare and decided another conversation would be had with both individuals, but right here and right now in public was not the time or place.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your lunch." Randy said, shaking Steve's hand again before returning his attention back to Jemma, grabbing her hand, allowing his lips to place a gentle kiss on the back.

"And it was lovely seeing you again." he winked, before releasing her hand and disappearing through the throng of people in the café.

She felt like jello once more, her anger subsiding, her heart skipping a beat, and thankfully for the chair she was sitting in, or else or knees would be weak, too. Steve looked at his daughter as he took another bite of his fish, rolling his eyes and sighing loudly.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked, bringing her back to reality, as she looked at him with a blank stare.

"I have no idea." she managed to say honestly, as she picked at her salad, not meeting her dads gaze again.

The only thing on her mind was Randy, and the burning sensation she felt on the back of her hand. She had to find some way to avoid him at all costs because it was evident being around him and the games he was clearly bound to play, for the first time, she wasn't able to resist him or put up much fight.

She wasn't sure where things were going to go or how everything would play out, but she had to admit along with feeling frustration and anger, she was intrigued, excited. She was fighting the more dangerous feeling of knowing she was falling for the and that part, she didn't like.

Not. One. Bit.


	9. Chapter 9

April slowly paced the length of the hotel room floor, staring at the pages before her, proofreading what she had been writing for the better part of 3 hours. She wasn't able to get very far sitting down at the desk that was provided in the room, hence the reason she was now pacing. She figured to get her mind to focus on one subject, that being the parts of AJ's book she was writing, movement would be the best solution.

However, it only led her mind to AJ even more.

She had followed him around for the past two weeks; to house shows, live events, signings, television tapings, even a few hospital visits for veterans and sick children and she learned more and more about not only his private life, but the life he led on the road. A life that seemed to consume the vast majority of his time, personal and otherwise. She could understand where it would be hard on a wife and children.

But, living the life she lived, she at least found a commonality with him. She lived in hotel rooms and out of suitcases most of the time, too. She ate from different restaurants in different towns more than she did in her home. Granted, she didn't have a husband or kids, but the life still weighed on her at times. And, she wasn't even on the road as often as AJ.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind her, breaking her from her thoughts momentarily.

Jemma was behind her, half a smirk on her face with her arms folded across her chest. She made her way to the other side of the room, flopping on the bed and crossing her legs.

"I am trying to concentrate..." she said, flopping on the other bed, allowing the papers to fly beside her as she flew backwards on the comforter. "...but nothing is working."

"Well, pacing isn't helping. Why not take a walk? Or getting a shower?" Jemma suggested.

April looked over at Jemma and propped herself up on her elbow. She sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose to release the tension that was forming.

"In all honesty..." she began, opening her eyes once more. "...I can't get my freakin' mind off AJ."

"Well, that's good. He's your focus for the book. That's where your mind should be, right?" Jemma asked.

"No!" April said, frustrated. "I mean, I can't get my damn mind off that sweet talkin', smooth, velvety, southern charmin' accent of his. Or those blue eyes that just pierce through my soul sometimes. Or the way he looks at me and his laugh. And the way his smile turns on the corners of his lips."

She flung herself backwards once more in frustration, closing her eyes, but relieved at the same time that she managed to get her thoughts and feelings out.

"Oh." Jemma managed to say. "Well, I'd say you're focusing too much."

"Ya think?" April said sarcastically, as she stared at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm pretty sure ole Uncle Al feels the same for you. The way he looks at you, it's pretty apparent." Jemma chuckled.

"What do you mean?" April asked, sitting upright again.

"Oh, please. Y'all have had a few dates and you can say it's for the book all you want. But, at some point you both are gonna have to stop using that as an excuse, and start facing the truth." Jemma said, knowingly.

"Gee. Thanks for putting it bluntly." April muttered.

"Well, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to lie to you? I'm a straight shooter. Sorry, I get it from my daddy." Jemma huffed.

"I think I'll get that shower now." April said, standing from the bed and collecting a few things from her bag.

As she made her way to the bathroom, there was a soft knock at the door, startling her. She sighed as she opened the door, shocked, yet pleased at who was on the other side.

"Hi." she said, breathlessly.

"Hi." AJ repeated, smiling.

"Ummm..." April said, stepping aside, before he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go take a walk or grab a coffee so we can maybe talk." he replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." she managed to say, before turning to Jemma. "Jem, I'm going out for a bit."

"Uncle Al here?" Jemma yelled from the bed, not looking up.

"Ummm, yeah." April replied, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Remember what I said." Jemma yelled back.

April grabbed the spare key card and made her way through the door. She smiled sweetly at AJ as she shut the door, breathing in deeply.

That was a mistake because as soon as she inhaled, the scent of AJ's cologne hit her nose and overtook her senses, almost giving her the feeling of being drunk.

And she was drunk. Literally and figuratively drunk. Mind drunk. Head drunk. AJ drunk. She was under some type of spell.

"Hey! Earth to April." AJ chuckled, snapping his fingers in front of her, bringing her crashing back to reality.

She felt the same heat filling her cheeks, as she looked down at her feet. She instantly felt the electricity shoot up her spine, as AJ gently cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him once more.

"Don't do that." AJ said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" she asked, breathlessly, feeling herself getting lost all over again.

"Look down. Or, stop looking at me." he replied, not giving her a moment to answer after her response.

His lips crashed on hers, his hands snaking their way around her waist and bringing her flush against him. She heard him moan lightly, making her knees weak, but the feeling of his lips on hers was sending her over the edge. He deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing softly against her bottom lip. This time, she moaned, her fingers raking through his long tresses, her mind screaming for more.

Spinning. Crashing. Swirling. Falling. Out of control. Mind numbing. Earth shattering.

Love drunk. That's what she was.

Love drunk over AJ Styles.


	10. Chapter 10

"What did I just interrupt?" came a voice from behind them, making them both pull apart from each other.

Randy folded his arms across his chest, smirking at AJ and April. They both jumped back, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles from their shirts, their faces matching the same shade of red, neither one wanting to stare Randy in the eye.

"We, ummm..." AJ started, April in sync with him.

"We, we, were..." April trailed off, allowing AJ to take the reins.

"Well, what did it look like?" AJ finally retorted.

Randy snickered a little bit, rubbing his hand through his short hair before fixing his stance once more, his lean frame leaning against the wall before his signature smirk was fixated across his features once more.

April didn't dare look up. She had a feeling what Randy was there for and it wasn't to give her or AJ a hard time. Instead, the person she was sure he came for was just on the other side of the thick, cement wall, probably laying on her bed leafing through a magazine.

Jemma.

"Sorry to get you two all rattled and I'm even more sorry I interrupted your little moment, man." Randy said, the smirk gone, his hand extended in AJ's direction.

AJ looked at his hand for a moment before accepting it and shaking it. He looked over at April again, who still dared not to meet either man eye to eye. She was sure her cheeks were just a little more reddened than AJ's. AJ took his free hand and clasped it around's April's much smaller hand. The gesture caused her to jump, but finally she looked up, meeting AJ's eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Randy is more bark than he is bite." AJ offered, smiling more.

"This is true, especially when there is a lovely lady around." Randy agreed. "But I am harmless and I am sorry."

"Well, we were in the middle of the hallway." April retorted, her eyes looking back to AJ, before returning her gaze back to Randy. "If you're looking for Jem, she's in the room."

"Ummm, yeah." Randy said, his frame straightening and his voice taking a different tone.

"I'll get her if you like." April offered, turning around.

"No, that's alright." Randy said, giving her pause in her step. "I just kinda wanted to surprise her, I guess."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess we're taking a walk or something." April said, looking at AJ again.

"Well, you two crazy kids have fun. And next time, why not try a room. That's what hotels are known for, ya know?" Randy offered with a laugh.

"Funny, Orton." AJ said, rolling his eyes. "I hope Jemma bites your head off." he ended, offering his own laugh, before he and April turned, making their way down the hall.

Randy only smirked as he stepped in front of the door. Before he could knock, it opened suddenly, Jemma almost knocking into him. She stood startled for a moment; a look of confusion written across her face. She stared down either ends of the hallway before grabbing Randy by the shirt and dragging him into the room.

"Well, if you wanted it, all you had to do was ask." Randy mused, wrapping his arms around her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jemma huffed, moving his hands from around her.

"I was..." he trailed off, before closing his mouth, wondering once he knocked, he hadn't given the rest much thought. "...coming to check on you. I hadn't heard from you the past couple weeks and..."

"And?" Jemma asked, glaring at him.

"You know, you're cute when you're pissed." Randy remarked, closing the distance between them.

"Wait, why are we pissed exactly?" he stopped, giving her a look of confusion.

"Are you really that dense?" she asked, turning around and walking to the mini-fridge, pulling a water bottle out.

"No, I'm not. Confused, maybe. I think I'm not the only one confused though, darlin'." he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You know what I mean. We keep going back and forth here and is it really getting us anywhere?" he asked.

"Where is it supposed to get us?" she asked, becoming confused herself.

To be honest, the whole situation was confusing. She wasn't even sure what he was doing there, but every time he was around, he managed to confuse her. Her emotions. Her heart. Her inner desires. Her feelings. Her sexual frustrations. Just her in general.

"It could be whatever you wanted it to be, but if you continue to push me away, what am I supposed to do?" he asked seriously.

"Whatever I want it to be?" she repeated, throwing him her own smirk.

"Orton, what the hell do you want it to be? And what happens if I 'continue to push you away?' What happens then?" she asked, crossing her arms across her own chest as if to challenge him.

"Jemma, really? Don't ask me that!" he said, raising his voice.

"Now you have me intrigued. What happens?" she asked again.

He hadn't really thought the rest through. This conversation he was having wasn't something that had played out in his mind. He thought eventually, Jemma would relent and they would at least give things a try. He had forgotten just how stubborn she could be and coming at her with his own amount of stubbornness wasn't the right answer. But he did love the challenge and sometimes...

Sometimes, Randy just didn't think. Especially before he spoke.

"You could push me elsewhere, with someone else." he said, as if he wasn't even thinking.

"Well, don't let me stop you!" she said, her voice raising. "Go find someone else to fuck around with!"

Randy threw his arms up in frustration and started to pace. He didn't know what it was about her that made him continue to come back for more. And the sad part about it was he knew he wasn't going to go elsewhere. He knew no one else could have him hook, line and sinker. He knew no one would pique his interest the way Jemma could, and did.

What he wasn't sure about was why she had him so bad. What was it about her? The challenge was new, yes. But for him, that wasn't all. It was so much more, and then some. So much more than was giving him a headache now because he couldn't explain it or begin to understand it.

"Did you ever think that I was actually interested in you? For more than someone to just fuck around with?" he asked, the hurt evident in his eyes.

Before she could return with a reply of her own, he had turned on his heels and had already left the room. She was left more confused, with his last question hanging in the air and repeating through her head. She wasn't sure if this was a decision she was going to regret or not, but she was sure she hadn't meant to push him to that extent.

She knew that now, anyway. Before he entered the room, she hadn't. Even though he was consuming her every thought. Day and night. Dreams and reality. But it was something she had fought and managed to keep a bay. Even If it meant isolating herself in hotel rooms and keeping to herself all in the attempt to avoid him. Which she had.

Not only had she been able to avoid him. Now she did the one thing she didn't mean to do.

She never meant to push him away.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been the better part of a week since their encounter and it still left Jemma with questions and doubt. She wasn't sure if it had been the right decision to let Randy just walk out of her hotel room. Especially without her having the last word.

Her last words is what was leaving her with questions and doubts however. She wasn't sure what she would have said. She knew how she felt, or at least in general. She was sure the guilt that she had been feeling was a clear indication that everything she had been thinking beforehand was now wrong. She had been battling an inner turmoil that left her realizing she had not only had feelings for The Viper, but she was sure she was falling for him.

That left her with a bit of anger, however. How could she fall for someone so cocky? Someone so sure of himself? Someone who her own father had warned her about. Someone her father had worked around for years and could attest to his lengthy list of trysts. Someone she knew her father would never approve of.

That was something that caused her the greatest tug of war. She wanted her dad to approve and like who she was seeing. Or dating. Or who she was interested in. She wasn't sure what the label could or would be, had she at least given it at a chance, she could at least figure out what that label could have been.

It was the first time in the past week she was able to sit and muster in her own thoughts. As she sat on the crate backstage watching sound techs and the crew scurrying around to set up for that night's Raw, she may as well have been a million miles away watching traffic pass her by. She wasn't really with the events around her, even if it was the beginning of WrestleMania week. She hadn't been able to get into the festivities the way she normally would have. This was her favorite time of year. The WWE's Christmas, so to speak. Her favorite event, the Hall of Fame was that weekend and she hadn't even given thought to an outfit or prepared things for the few men and women she had promised to help dress and accommodate schedules.

Her thoughts came crashing down around her as she saw the hand wave in front of her face. Finally, the form came into view and a small smile spread across her lips, as she reached out and hugged her father.

"Daddy." she sighed, taking a deep breath in and closing her eyes. It was a place she had always cherished so much because when she was little, she got very few hugs from him it seemed, as he was always on the road. It was also the one place she felt the safest.

"Hey, babydoll." Steve said, hugging her back, taken a little by surprise but returning the gesture nonetheless. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just haven't seen a lot of you lately." she answered, pulling back from him, the smile still on her face.

"Well, I'll take those any day of the week, just don't let it get around. Everyone will think ole Stone Cold grew soft." he said.

"Secrets safe with me." she agreed with a wink.

"Steve!" they heard coming down the hallway.

"Vince!" Steve greeted, shaking the boss' hand. "What can I do for ya?"

"Well, we need another episode of Broken Skull Sessions for WrestleMania week for the network. Think you can squeeze it in tomorrow afternoon?" Vince asked, smiling at Jemma.

"I'm sorry. How are you my darling?" Vince asked, giving Jemma a hug.

"I'm good, sir." she answered.

"I think I can do that. You want it just backstage here?" Steve asked, looking around.

"Yeah, we can set up an empty room and reserve it for them." Vince answered.

"Who's the guest?" Steve asked.

"Well, we thought of doing a mixture of people. Individual interviews, but smaller in length as the guest list will be maybe 3 or 4 guests. We have Shawn and Hunter nailed down. Randy agreed and the 4th, we'll wing, but we're shooting for Cena." Vince answered.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Steve shrugged while shaking his head.

"Randy Orton?" Jemma found herself asking.

"Yes, ma'am. The one and only." Vince answered, tapping her knee.

Steve gave his daughter a side eye, before returning his attention back to Vince and offering his hand.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Gotta get some stuff together for it, but I like it." Steve responded.

"Okay. Well, I'll let you two be. If I can think of anything else, I'll get ahold you." Vince said, waving his hand and walking off.

"What the hell was that about?" Steve snapped, his eyes piercing through Jemma.

"What?" she asked, innocently enough. "It slipped."

"It slipped?" he asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Well, what else do you want me to say?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I wanna know the truth, to be honest." Steve said.

"Dad, it's nothing. I swear." she said, throwing her hands up.

"The famous 'I swear.' It's definitely something than." he answered, shaking his head. "Anything you wanna tell me, Jem?"

"Nothing dad. Nothing is going on." she answered, honestly.

"Hello, Steve." came another voice causing Jemma to sit upright, the chills already forming throughout her body. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Well, speaking of the devil." Steve laughed, glaring at Jemma before turning to face Randy.

"I just got the news from Mr. McMahon." Randy said, his attention dead set on Steve, almost as if he were avoiding Jemma.

"Yeah, so I guess you're one of the guests tomorrow. Got a few things I wouldn't mind askin' ya to be honest, son." Steve said, slapping Randy's shoulder a little harder than needed.

"Oh, is that so?" Randy asked, raising his brows, his eyes finally meeting Jemma's. "Well, I can't wait to hear what they are."

"I'm sure you can't." Steve huffed.

"How are you, Jemma? Been a while." Randy asked, finally addressing her.

"Yeah, it has. How are you?" she asked.

"Doing good. Just gearing up for the week. Ya know how it is?" he said, winking at her and giving her his famous smirk.

"Yeah, I do." she answered.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Randy said, offering his hand to Steve, who took it with hesitance.

"I guess so." he said in return.

"I'll catch you guys later." Randy said, waving before walking down the hall.

Jemma was stunned that for the first time, there was no hidden innuendos, his voice wasn't dripping with sarcasm, he wasn't putting her on the spot. It was just. Plain. Randy. She was thoroughly shocked.

"So, are we still on for the Hall of Fame, or do you have a hot date?" Steve asked, breaking her from her thoughts again.

"Yeah... yeah. We're still on, daddy." she answered sweetly. "Speaking of, there is some work I have to do. I still have to find something to wear and I have to do a few schedules for the guys before this week gets away from me."

"Ok, darlin'. I'll see ya later." he said, kissing her cheek gently.

"Bye daddy." she smiled before finding her way to the parking garage.

She had to get out of the backstage, out of the way of everyone and especially out of the way for her to run into anyone else. Especially Randy. She couldn't take running into him and surprise talks or anything else that may come out of his mouth. If she was far away from view and alone, perhaps she could contain her thoughts and keep herself in check enough to get her work done for the week and finally be able to face the weekend where she knew she would have to be in direct sight of Randy.

And Randy would be in direct sight of her.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, and don't be modest. I think everyone knows there isn't a modest bone in that body." Steve said, with a sarcastic chuckle.

Randy shuffled in his seat slightly and cleared his throat. He hadn't liked the way the interview had shifted in the last 5 minutes. In the beginning sitting across from Steve wasn't so bad. It was generalized questions that he was expecting and he had prepared some sort of answers to them here and there.

Now, things were starting to ramp up and were taking a turn he wasn't sure what rabbit hole he was jumping down into.

"But, when did you know you had 'it.' You have the last name and the connections and I would be lying if I didn't say the God given talent, but when did the wrestling bug hit you?" Steve continued.

Randy breathed a silent sigh of relief, realizing maybe Steve was just trying to make him nervous. Make him deliberately shuffle in his seat. It would make for good TV at least.

"Well, for starters, I have grown to be more modest and humbler as I've gotten older. I've gone through 2 divorces, one just recently. I have 2 little girls watching me and that kind of changes a human being. Especially a man, I think. I have to watch my actions and the things I do in my private life more so than I did when I was younger. But you have a daughter of your own, don't you Steve?" Randy asked, shifting in his chair with more confidence now.

Steve was taken back by the question. And to say he wasn't pissed that he had mentioned Jemma, especially on air was an understatement. He shifted in his own seat, leaning forward slightly careful not to lose his own cool. On air.

"Why, yes, I do." Steve answered, his eyes narrowing. "She's the light of my life and you are right. You do become more modest, more humble. But that all goes away if someone were to mess with my little girl."

"Oh, absolutely. I can totally relate. Although my oldest is only 12 and hopefully I have years left before she becomes boy crazy or is even introduced to the business." Randy said with a smirk.

"Well, mine is in her late 20's and she isn't directly involved with the business, although she does help out with a few of our men and women with their schedules or what have you. However, like I said, she isn't directly involved with the business." Steve answered.

"That's the thing I'm dreading myself." Randy said.

"What's that?" Steve asked, intrigued.

"When my daughters come of age. How am I to separate what is her and where I'm not allowed to get involved in anymore? Is she ever too old for that to actually happen?" Randy snickered.

"Oh, their your little girls forever. Their never too old." Steve shot back.

"But at some point, we have to let them live, right?" Randy asked.

"Are you asking me or are you saying in general, because I could give you my answer." Steve retorted.

"And from father to a father looking in an advice aspect, what's your answer?" Randy asked, leaning his elbows on the table.

"My answer is simple. They are never too old for and neither are their little boyfriends. I'd drop a stunner so fast. POW!" Steve answered, clasping his fist into his hand.

"I'll keep that in mind." Randy said, stroking his finger along his chin. "But to answer your question, I think I always knew I would be doing this and I am glad things in my life have led me to where they have. There's a few things I would change, both professional and private, but no regrets."

"Well, as long as you have no regrets, but you can't question everything in life. Sometimes you have to just go with how things are. Sometimes you can't change what is." Steve answered.

"Very true. But sometimes you have to follow your heart, too. I've tried to live my life that way always. I've been wrong, sure. But if I know without a shadow of a doubt something is worth it, I never give up trying. I never have. I may go about it in questionable fashion, but there is always a reason." Randy answered.

"Well, this has been my guest for the WrestleMania edition of Broken Skull sessions. Randy Orton. You can catch him this weekend on the big ticket against AJ Styles. That match I will be watching. Randy, I thank you for your time and coming up next we have the one and only, Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels." Steve said, ending the interview a little abruptly.

As the camera lights faded, Steve stood up, his chair smacking against the back wall as he made his way to come eye to eye with Randy.

"What the fuck was that?" Steve yelled.

"I didn't expect the interview to go that way either, but if you weren't too busy with the digs and one liners, maybe it would have been different. What is your problem with me, anyway?" Randy asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Are we playing this game?" Steve asked.

"What game?" Randy asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, son. This is all about Jemma and you know it." Steve shouted.

"And if it is?" Randy remarked, not denying the fact that things were finally coming to a head.

"If it is, we have a problem." Steve huffed.

"I'm not moving." Randy said, evening his stance.

"We can do this all night, boy. But remember, that's my daughter and you're starting off on the wrong foot." Steve warned.

"And that's not my intention, sir." Randy evened.

"And what is your intentions?" Steve asked, crossing his arms across his large chest.

"My intentions are to date your daughter and I would like your permissions or your blessing or whatever I need to do so." Randy answered.

Steve was slightly taken aback by his answer, expecting more cockiness or sarcasm but the look in Randy's eyes was anything but. He saw something he very seldom saw in the younger man and that was determination and sincerity.

He had known Randy for almost 17 years and even if he was slightly older than Jemma, he had saw the transformation and the different progressions Randy had taken over the years. And seeing as Randy had actually stood up to him of all people and wasn't backing down, and never had was speaking volumes to Steve now. It was something he would have done, too especially if he was dead set and stubborn about something. Or someone.

"Date my daughter?" Steve asked.

"Yes, sir. No funny business. C'mon. You know me! You have to see the change I have made in my life throughout my divorces and my daughters! God, Steve really?" Randy yelled, finding himself becoming angry.

"Yeah, you're right I have. But that doesn't mean Jem is gonna agree to anything, even if I say it's okay." Steve remarked.

"No, you're right, but I've been working on that and I promise you with everything in me, I have only had the right intentions." Randy promised, his features softening as he released a sigh.

"I believe ya, son. Just one thing." Steve said, finding his own resolve easing some.

"What's that?" Randy asked, looking up.

"Don't hurt her." Steve warned, deadpanning once more, his blue eyes staring fiercely at Randy.

"That was never my intentions either." Randy whispered. "I promise."

Steve shook his head slowly, before stepping back. He pointed his finger at Randy before turning around and fixing the seating area and his papers that had become strewn around the room in his fit of anger.

"I thought that was going to go so much further left than what it did." Shawn Michaels said, stepping onto the stage and patting Randy on the back.

"Boy, you have some balls." he said to Randy, before taking his seat and smiling at the younger man.

Randy stepped down from the set, reliving the moments that had transpired over the past hour. He was sure it was good TV and he knew Jemma would see it eventually, but that was the last thing he was concerned with.

Now his concern fell entirely on winning her over.

Somehow. Anyhow. Whatever it took.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe you got me to wear this!" Jemma exclaimed as she looked down at the glittery, purple ball gown April had helped pick out with her.

It was scooped in all the places Jemma normally wouldn't have had scooped. Usually there would be fabric there, and tons of it. She felt she was showing entirely too much skin and she had no idea what her father would think. She felt exposed and very vulnerable.

"Jem, you look very beautiful." came the southern twang from AJ.

"Uncle Al, you're supposed to say that." Jemma said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm supposed to say she looks beautiful." he answered, pointing to April. "But she looks... Oh. My. Gawd."

"AJ." April swooned, elbowing him gently in the side.

"Well, kid it doesn't matter because you're here now and we have media and other stuff. Speaking of, where is your dad?" AJ asked, looking around.

"I don't know. He was supposed to meet me here like 15 minutes ago." Jemma said confused.

"Well, was he sending Randy?" April asked, looking over Jemma's shoulder.

"No, why?" Jemma froze as she heard his name.

"Because..." April trailed off, motioning for Jemma to turn around.

"You look..." came his husky voice from behind her, his breath hitting the exposed area of her back, causing her to tremble on the inside.

She closed her eyes, wishing this was a dream, but somehow knowing differently. She turned around slowly, opening her eyes only to meet those blue eyes she hadn't seen or been close to in so long.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your dad sent me. He was running late and said he couldn't leave his daughter without a date, so here I am." he answered coolly.

"And you're full of shit." Jemma replied, finding her confidence again as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Again, you look... Amazing." Randy said, biting his lip.

"Randy! Spare me." she said, turning around to face April again.

"You wanna call him to confirm?" he asked, handing her his cell.

She looked at the phone for a moment before returning her attention back to April and AJ. Her eyes begging them for an out or some sort of answer she wasn't sure she even had the question for.

"I have a press call in 5 with KB, so we'll see you down on the floor, munchkin." AJ said, pinching her cheek before enveloping her into a hug.

"Don't be too hard on him. He did come alone, kid." AJ whispered in her ear. April gave her a reassuring smile before hugging her close.

"And don't be a bitch." April whispered before pulling back and smiling sweetly at the pair.

"We'll see ya!" AJ yelled as they took their leave.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you. Unless you would rather..." Randy said, before she cut him off.

"No, come on. You have a press interview in 5, too with blondie over here." Jemma said, hooking her arm in his as she drug him towards the first set of interviewers.

"Her name is Kathy." Randy answered, sarcastically.

"Oh, you would know, Orton." Jemma seethed.

"Is that jealousy?" he asked, stroking her cheek gently.

"No, it is not." she answered, swiping his hand away from her face. "It's facts."

"Actually, I only know her because that's Finn's ex and she's actually a sweet girl." Randy answered sincerely.

"Oh, well..." Jemma said, trailing off.

"It's okay, but I'm not who I use to be, ya know. If you would give me a chance, I could prove that to you." he said softly.

"Yeah and I have been warned about you still." she answered back.

"People change and even if I hadn't, it doesn't change the fact that my intentions with you are real. I think I made that clear in your hotel room last time we met." he smirked.

"God!" she uttered, rolling her eyes.

"You love it." he whispered in her ear.

"If only you knew how far from the truth you are." she said, staring at him.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked. "What is it with you and the Austin's that I have to constantly prove differently?"

"What?" she asked, shaking her head.

"If that weren't true, then why is it every time I come around or come close to touching you..." he trailed off, his fingers stroking her cheek again as his free hand slowly brought her closer to his own form.

"...that chills cover your body? Or when I'm standing this close..." he trailed off again, bringing her flush to him.

"...that your breath catches in your throat? Or when my lips are within mere inches of your ear like this..." he trailed off once more, bringing his mouth to rest just at her ear, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"...that your eyes close and I can feel your entire body become weak and you falter ever so slightly, leaning into me even more?"

"Hmmmm?" he whispered again, allowing her body to rest more into him, as he steadied her, his lips grazing slightly over her ear lobe.

"And then when I even touch you with my lips here..." he whispered, his lips resting at her jaw line.

"...or here..." he said, moving his lips to her cheek, leaving a small kiss on it.

"...or here..." he said, his eyes meeting hers briefly before he brought her even closer and claimed her lips to his but only for a mere second before pulling apart.

"...that for a split second, you don't fight me and in that brief moment, everything is right and you're actually mine. The way's it's supposed to be." he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

She gasped slightly, her eyes softening. The cockiness and arrogance gone. Her own fight against him; gone. Her breath had been caught in her throat, just like he had explained. Her legs and knees were worthless. They were already weak long before even he realized.

And, just as he said, everything in the world was right. In that moment with his eyes locked on her own. His hands on her body, his lips mere inches from hers. She couldn't think of any snappy comebacks or any reasons why to fight in that moment. Just one simple question was all she had.

"How do you know that?" she whispered, her breath coming fast.

He smirked only slightly, kissing her ample lips once more before parting, and bringing her to him fully. He enveloped her tightly in a hug, his lips grazing gently over her neck, as she nuzzled into his chest. He raised his head so his lips were even with her ear once more.

She didn't expect anything else to take her breath away. She didn't expect anything else to torch her soul the way the touch of his hands could do. She didn't expect her knees or her entire body for the matter to be weakened by his lips or his breath hitting any spot of her body.

But she was wrong because his answer was even more earth shattering and mind numbing than anything else. And it straight shook her to her core.

"Because..." he said, his voice husky, his own breath coming fast.

"...it's exactly what you do to me."


	14. Chapter 14

The door slammed behind them, the loud thud echoing in the darkness of the hotel room. Her body hit his as he pushed her gently against the wall, his lips tracing kisses from her lips, to her jaw line and down to her neck. He bit feverously at the skin that lay exposed before him, moaning before he devoured her, causing her breath to become even more accelerated before a moan escaped her own lips.

"Alan..." she trailed off, breathlessly.

His blue eyes found her own emerald orbs, a look of concern etched across his features. His hand trailed slowly up her body as his thumb trailed across her swollen, bottom lip before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He cocked his head to the side slightly, a smile slowly forming as his lips found hers once again, softly this time, as if the gesture said more than any words he could form ever would.

"Alan..." she whispered once more against his lips.

He pulled away from her once more, his brows furrowed as he pressed against her gently, his hand leaning against the wall as if to pin her there underneath him. She smiled this time, her fingers tracing the buttons of his dress shirt as she pulled gently, causing the fabric to become untucked from his dress pants. He eyed her fingers before he chuckled and his eye found hers once more.

She didn't let him take control any longer, as she completely undid the remaining remnants of his shirt from his waistband and began undoing the buttons from his collar. He slowly eyed her movements, as her fingers continued to unbutton his dress shirt down to the last few that were still hooked. She smiled eagerly before pulling with swift motion causing his shirt to not only become completely undone, but lay open exposing his entire torso.

AJ adjusted slightly, slightly uneasy at her next movements. He didn't dare break her from where she was going, not only curious but excited to see what her next move would be. She tore the remainder of the shirt from his shoulders, easing the fabric to the floor below. Without missing a beat, she grabbed at the hem of his pants and had them undone and around his ankles in no time. He breathed in deeply, as she flicked her tongue and sucked at his neck, almost claiming him as her own. This time it was her name that escaped her lips.

"April..." he said breathlessly.

She smiled to herself before he lips found his and she claimed him again. She didn't let it go any further or allow him to take control before her lips trailed down his chest to the hardness of his abs, coming to rest at the top of his boxers. She felt him inhale once more, before she dropped his boxers to rest by his pants. She smiled to herself once more before taking him into her mouth, causing him to suck more air in and releasing a primal moan in the darkness.

She felt him tighten his grip inside her as his hands wrapped within her hair, pulling gently. She continued the brisk motion she had set, never wanting to fasten the pace and not wanting the night to end, either. She looked up at him, his eyes catching hers briefly. A new fire burned within him, almost knocking her off kilter seeing a new side of him she had never saw before.

He tugged at her hair again as he smirked down at her, causing her to stop briefly.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, yanking at her hair forcing her to stand upright to face him.

She opened her mouth to speak but instead his mouth met hers only allowing her to release a moan. Instead of every other kiss they had ever shared, this kiss was definitely different. It claimed her in ways she hadn't been claimed before. It made her officially his, also letting her know he wanted her in ways he hadn't had her before. In ways he didn't want any other woman. Just her.

His hands fished to the zipper that lay at the middle of her back as he flicked his fingers and before she realized it, her dress was in a heap at her feet matching his own clothes. His hands grasped at her behind, picking her up before he found his way to the edge of the bed and easing them downward.

"Please..." she whispered against his ear, only causing him more vigor to take her right there and then.

"I'm going to, sugar. Your mine all night long." he assured, claiming her lips again as his fingers snaked around her, releasing her bra and throwing it to the floor.

He eased himself upwards, not wanting to miss the sight of her nude form beneath him. He flipped his fingers on the inside of her panties before easing them down her legs to the floor meeting the remainder of the fabric that was already there.

He smiled as he looked down at the naked body before him, not sure of where he wanted to start first. He settled on the valley beneath her breasts before she brought his mouth up to meet his.

"Just kiss me." she said breathlessly.

He didn't let her beg much longer as he met her request at the same time, he entered her. He wanted to make love to her, but as much as he tried to fight against everything, he just wanted her to be his finally.

"April..." he moaned.

"Alan, I love you." he felt her quiver beneath him, bringing her lips to meet his once more.

He was taken aback by what she had said, but not completely shocked by her admission. It was something he had been battling within him. It was something he had planned on saying at some time in the future. But it was something he had admitted to himself he had already been feeling.

Maybe not sharing yet. But he had already admitted to himself he had fallen head over heels for her. Instead of fighting and before anything else could take over and force him to say, he went with the first feeling he had felt from the get go.

"I love you, too April." he admitted whole-heartedly before he felt his release coming strong.

Not much else needed to be said as their euphoria wrapped around them, washing over them and claiming them to each other. He admitted how he felt, as she had to him. He wasn't sure what more could or would take place, but he was sure he wouldn't fight anything else from this place forward because he was sure without a shadow of a doubt, she was absolutely all he needed in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, I really don't know what to say about tonight." Jemma said, as she fumbled inside of her purse for her keycard.

Truth was, she really didn't know what to say. Randy had been a complete gentleman the entire night, which was a little out of left field, even for him. He had offered to get her drinks and her chairs the entire night. During the ceremony, he was even gentleman-like and didn't try anything he shouldn't, considering cameras and thousands of people were watching. Which is exactly why she was still weary at her hotel room door.

She wasn't sure if he would try anything now that they were practically alone or not. She couldn't say rather she wanted to be alone or not, to be honest, especially where Randy was in the equation. But she was sure she didn't want to confuse any sort of headway they had manage to make in the past few hours.

Which was huge, for her. They had managed to make significant headway. It allowed her to trust him again, and more than she had to begin with. Seeing as her dad was signing off on the Randy/Jemma storyline. Only it wasn't a storyline. This was real life and she wasn't sure how she was truly feeling.

"So..." she said, trailing off.

"Yeah. I had a great time tonight." Randy said, looking at her.

"I did, too." she agreed.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you to whatever it is you have to do tonight. But before I do, I am gonna give you a kiss. Is that okay?" Randy found himself asking.

She was knocked off her feet once more, not knowing what to agree to or not to agree to. She wasn't sure what exactly to say, but before she gave any sort of answer, she found his lips meeting hers in a way he had never kissed her before.

She found herself swept off her feet all at once. For the first time, and with no agreeance or hesitation, she found herself completely wrapped up in everything Randy Orton.

Any time before, there was hesitation or some sliver of doubt. This time was much different. She was allowing herself to feel for the first time with him. She was allowing herself to feel vulnerable. She was allowing herself not to listen to any voice in her head or anything anyone had ever told her about Randy.

She was just allowing herself to feel.

"Randy..." she whispered, still woozy and still very much knocked off her feet.

He smiled down at her, rubbing her swollen lips with the pad of his thumb. She nuzzled against his touch, almost not believing herself that she was allowing this much affection from Randy.

"I'm gonna go to my room now, darlin'." he uttered, touching his lips to hers once more.

"You don't have to leave. We could have a drink if you want." she offered, thumbing for her keycard once more.

"Babe, as much as I want that, I know eventually we will have our time." he said, smirking.

"So, I finally offer my room to you and you what? Jet?" she asked.

"It's not like that and please, don't think that." he pleaded.

"Then what is it?" she asked, her voicing becoming slightly raised.

"I don't want to do it like every other time. I want this to be different. I may have gone about it different with you and me before, but I never meant it that way. I have always wanted so much more with you." Randy said, finding his hand cupping her cheek.

"Randy, I don't know what is up and what is down with you anymore. I think I have you all figured out and then you change everything." she huffed.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. I have felt that way with you all along. I've felt one way was the right way and then I realize the way I have went along with every relationship in my past is not the way to go with you. I have to change who I have been and that isn't entirely a bad thing. You are changing me in such a good way, baby." Randy urged, smiling at her.

She realized the familiar smirk he normally would have was gone. Instead, a sincere smile was plastered across his features. She realized he had been changing slowly and surely. And while the entire time it wasn't her intention to change him, she was happy to feel the signs of respect he had for her now. And perhaps for her father, too. Maybe him being one of his latest guests on the Broken Skull Sessions wasn't entirely a bad thing.

"Randy, I just don't know what is up and what is down with you anymore." she sighed.

"Believe me, I know exactly what you mean. But I will see you tomorrow if you want?" he asked, looking at her for an answer. She hesitated slowly before slowly shaking her head.

"That's fine, Randy." Jemma agreed, slowly shaking her head, not wanting to see his side, but finally agreeing within herself where he was actually coming from.

"I will see you tomorrow." Randy urged, before letting his lips claim hers once more.

"Night, Randy." she said softly breaking apart from him.

"Night, darlin'." he said breathlessly, taking one last look at her before turning and making his way down the hall.

She sighed entering her room and pressing her back against the door. She was always so sure of herself in every other situation before. Now, she wasn't so sure. She was sure about her feelings. She was sure she had wanted him to follow her into her room. Now, she was wondering what had him so wrapped up that he didn't agree.

She heard a soft knock on her door, causing her to jump out of her skin. She grabbed her chest before turning around slowly and opening the door only to be slightly taken aback by the same blue eyes she was just staring into in the hallway mere moments before. She gave him a confused look before he broke the distance between them.

"Screw this." Randy said, before pressing his lips firming against hers, pushing her into the room and slamming the door behind them.

"Randy." she said, pulling away from him, the same confused look on her face.

"Just know that I want more from you than just..." he said, trailing off once more and grabbing her hair forcefully, her head snapping back in a way she had never been handled before.

She was taken aback by his forceful way. He had always been forceful of his words, but tonight was so much different. He had always carried a way about him that got under her skin with his words. And even if he had been somewhat forceful with his actions before, he had never crossed a line with her. Now tonight, it was as if his own undoing wasn't enough for him. He had to go against his own temptation and have her regardless.

"I know." she finished for him, claiming his lips once more.

He moaned against her, as he fumbled to underdo her dress, a silver heap laying in pools around her feet.

"Are you sure?" he found himself asking.

"Randy..." she trailed off.

"Jemma, tell me." he pleaded.

"I need to hear it." he finished.

"I do need you. And I'm sorry it has taken so long, but please..." she trailed off, before his lips were on his again.

It was all he needed to hear. Regardless of what the remainder of her sentence entailed, he needed her right here and right now. It was what he had been longing for, so he did the only thing he knew what to do.

He continued his relentless attack on her body and made love to her all night long.

And for once she didn't neglect him that change. Instead she gave into her own feeling and allowed him to ravage her. It was only her and him tonight. Every thing else they could work out in the morning.

He wanted her and she wanted him. That's all that mattered.


	16. Chapter 16

April and Jemma sat in silence the next morning, each eating their room service breakfast before the big day. April had to follow AJ around for the entire day, which for some may have been boring if they weren't invested in the product, or at least invested in the man she was following around. But the truth was she was more than interested in the man she had to shadow.

She had admitted the night before she loved him. That she was in love with him. Where this took the couple from that point forward, she wasn't sure. But she wasn't afraid or scared for some reason. Instead, she found herself excited and happy. Some part of her deep-down trusted AJ and she was if anything, eager to see him after breakfast.

For Jemma, it wasn't that simple. She hadn't admitted entirely how she felt to him, but she was able to give herself fully to him the night before. Something she never thought she would do, especially to Randy Orton of all people. She hadn't regretted it either. But to say she was eager to see him today, of all days was an understatement.

She wasn't excited to see him. She wasn't eager to see him. But she was point-blank scared and anxious to see him.

She had relished that if he was at least excited to see her today, it would be something. With it being WrestleMania, she wasn't sure where to find his mind frame or what he would manage to actually think of, but anything aside from his feelings for her was okay in her book.

Maybe that was her way of deflecting, something she was able to do well. She had always managed to love them and leave them her entire life. She was able to keep her family and friends away from the men she had entertained throughout her life, and she was okay with that in part. She hadn't dated anyone in the business, or even slept with anyone inside of the business, except for now. Except for Randy.

"Are you excited for today?" April asked, taking a bite from her fruit salad.

Jemma gathered her thoughts and realized April had been asking her something, but to be honest, she hadn't found herself down for small talk or even a question and answer session. She liked April well enough. Actually, she liked April well enough. She found that she could become a best friend to her and actually confide in her.

"I am. My dad has a few on-segments, so I'm excited to see what he has to say." Jemma said with a laugh.

"I think everyone is." April agreed, taking another bite of her salad.

"I saw you and Uncle Al got along rather well last night." Jemma mused.

April turned three sheets of red, before shaking her head and agreeing, realizing Jemma meant the Hall of Fame and not the 'after party.'

"Yeah, actually I'm supposed to meet him at the arena before tonight." April said.

"I'm just glad he found someone that puts a smile on his face like he needs." Jemma said.

"Like you put on Randy's?" April asked, arching her brow.

Jemma choked on her orange juice as a small knock was heard from the door. Glad to be interrupted from the conversation, Jemma gladly made her way to the door, only to be slightly hesitant to see Randy on the other side.

"What? Aren't you glad to see me?" Randy asked, holding a bouquet of white roses out to her.

"It's not that." Jemma said, smiling as she accepted the flowers.

"C'mere babe." Randy said, wrapping his arms around her.

She immediately felt better as she was enveloped in Randy's arms. She nuzzled into his chest, closing her eyes briefly.

"You okay?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah..." she trailed off, pulling back from him and smiling.

"Just got a lot on the brain today for some reason."

"Don't overthink things so much. Sometimes it's best to just live in the moment." Randy whispered in her ear. He smacked her rear as he kissed her head once more and adverting his attention to April.

"You ready for the big day today?" he asked, taking a seat in the stool at the bar area.

"Yeah, I think so. This is a big day for the book." she answered honestly.

Well, it was honest, in part. She was hiding her real feelings even though by the look and smirk she was getting from Randy now, she knew he was aware she wasn't revealing the complete truth, either.

"The book, huh?" Randy said, grabbing a handful of grapes and scarfing them down as he sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, the book." she said, giving her own smirk. "I know how busy everyone says today is for you guys and I just want to be able to do my job without getting in the way of him doing his."

"Very diplomatic answer." Randy said, chuckling. "It's safe."

"You sure it has nothing to do with sweet ole Uncle Al?" Jemma asked, finally joining the two, AJ following behind her.

April's jaw about hit the ground, her cheeks stained 7 shades of red before a small smile formed on the corners of her mouth.

"You sure it has nothing to do with sweet ole Uncle Al?" AJ mocked Jemma as he swiftly swept April into his arms.

Their eyes locked for just a moment, AJ not letting the moment pass brushed his lips gently against hers causing her cheeks to flush all over again. He smiled back at her, bringing her to his chest and hugging her tightly.

"At least I brought my girl flowers." Randy said, popping a few more grapes in his mouth, smirking at the two.

"Your girl?" Jemma snapped back, not missing a beat, her arms folding across her chest.

"Yeah, we'll talk about that later, babes." Randy said, winking at her.

"Yeah, you're right. We will." she replied.

"Let's let these two squabble and what do you say I take you to see the arena before everything gets crazy?" AJ asked, looking at April.

"Sounds good to me. I just have to grab my bag and then we can get outta dodge." she replied, laughing.

AJ shook his head looking from Randy to Jemma. He knew how stubborn Randy could be, but he had a feeling he had never met someone quite as stubborn as Jemma or as feisty, for that matter. It was in her genes to rebel and be stubborn and he knew no matter what, he absolutely would have his hands full rather it be with Jemma or Steve.


	17. Chapter 17

"That was incredible!" April said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I know! You've only told me about 20 times now." AJ smiled, opening the car door for her.

"I have never seen anything like that before!"

"I can imagine. I remember my first WrestleMania." AJ sighed, sliding into the driver's seat and leaning his head back on the head rest, closing his eyes briefly.

"Tell me about it." she asked, truly interested.

Not for the book. But, selfishly for her own reasons. She wanted to know about his aspirations and his dreams, reaching them and dreaming, in general.

"You want the book version or the Allen Jones version?" he asked her, his blue eyes shining through the darkened car, piercing her own.

"No, the AJ version. The Allen Jones version. Whatever you wanna label it. I wanna know not for some stupid book, but for me. I wanna know how it felt. How it felt for you." she snapped back, a little snappier than she intended.

"And before you say anything, even if some of this ends up in the book, you for one have final say. But, for two, know it was for my own selfish reasons first and foremost." she continued.

He looked at her, the feistiness catching him off guard, but turning him on slightly, as well. He hadn't imagined she would answer in the way she had. He hadn't even known that side of her existed, but it was only drawing him deeper and deeper into whatever spell she had casted.

"Kiss me." he ordered and before giving her any chance at a passing thought, he cupped her cheeks in his hands, their lips only inches from one another. His eyes stared into her own, almost claiming her in a new, more intimate and soul-absorbing way.

Before any other words were said, or he allowed her to continue on a new rampage, he kissed her and this kiss was different than any other he had ever given her, or any other female before. He didn't care if they were in a parking garage or in a car, something a little out of his element. Especially considering it was very public, to say the least.

She found herself moaning against his lips, feeling herself getting completely lost in the moment, but before she allowed herself to completely give up control, she found a resurgence within her.

She opened her eyes, biting his bottom lip slightly causing that shade of blue to come to life once more, his eyes staring back at her. She pulled away from him slightly, this shade of blue not as familiar or tender as she was used to from him. It startled her slightly.

He only smirked at her, his own resurgence coming to life. He released a deep growl in the empty car before pulling her arm in his direction. In one swift motion, she found herself straddling him in the driver's seat. She snaked her arms around his neck, her fingers wrapping within his long hair. She arched her brow, a smile playing on her lips. She arched her back, her center pressing further into him. He growled again, his hands trailing down her sides where they fell to cup her ass. He grabbed at her skin, the leather from her pants feeling like second skin underneath his sweaty palms.

Without warning, her hands feel to the waistband of his jeans. She unbuttoned his pants, her hands falling further downward until she her hand grasped his manhood gently. He flipped the button on the side of his seat, making it slid further backwards. His head fell against the headrest once again, this time a moan escaping from deep within him.

"Slide them down." she ordered in a whisper.

His eyes met hers, her hands not leaving her new favorite spot. Before she could do anything more, he grabbed her arm again, bringing her hand from his pants, a smile plastered on his face.

"Not before those..." he eyed, at her leather pants. "... come. off."

Without any hesitation, she leaned backwards, undoing her own button and zipper. He watched with full intent as her fingers slid the material further down her long legs, one at a time. He sucked his breath in, realizing the tiny, white panties she was wearing left little to the imagination. He wondered if she had planned this out in her head beforehand because these were not the same undergarments, she had worn on their first tryst.

His hands cupped her ass again, bringing her flush against him as he nuzzled at her neck with his tongue, flicking her skin gently with his teeth.

"Allen, that was not the deal." she pleaded, grabbing at his pants again as she sat up looking at him, her eyes begging him.

"Not until this..." he said, looking at the AJ Styles shirt she wore as a finger snuck underneath the bottom hemline, touching her skin slightly, sending shivers up her spine.

"...this. Comes. Off. Too." he ordered.

He leaned back in the seat, retracting his hand from her belly and watching her with more intent then before. She smiled, biting her own bottom lip this time, a gesture that about sent him over the edge. She slowly lifted the fabric from her body, revealing her bare breasts before him. His eyes grew slightly large before a smirk formed on his lips, realizing she had no bra on.

"Now." she ordered, tugging at his jeans again.

"Yes, ma'am." he said, doing as he was asked sliding his pants down to his knees.

He felt her warm center against his bare skin, another growl escaping his lips. She began tugging at the strings at her hips, before his hands met hers, stopping her in her tracks.

"These I don't need help with." he instructed, ripping them from her hips, the fabric tearing beneath the strength of the motion.

She groaned, feeling his hardness against her center, instantly making her wetter than she already was. He brought her lips to his once more, as she arched her back, allowing him to enter her. She threw her neck back in pleasure, his tongue becoming one with her ample nipple.

She thrust her hips, allowing him to completely enter her, her motions meeting his stroke for stroke. He buried his face into her neck, sucking gently on the skin that lay exposed for him.

"Allen..." she moaned, breathlessly.

He inhaled her warm sweetness, as he thrust against her quicker and quicker. Her head flew backwards once more, her fingers entrailed in the fabric that still adorned his chest. She snaked her fingers underneath his shirt, raking her nails against his bare chest.

"Baby..." he groaned, grabbing her hips, as his climax hit almost simultaneously as hers did.

She fell against his chest, her fingers entwined in his long locks. He wrapped his arms around her bare back, hugging her tighter against him. He placed a small kiss on her forehead, causing her to look up at him.

"That was..." he said, his sentence hanging in the air.

"Incredible." she finished for him.

"For the lack of a better word, yeah." he agreed.

"As much as I'm loving this, can we get dressed and maybe eat?" she asked.

"As long as round two is somewhere in there, I'm in." he replied, kissing her gently.

"I can go for round two."

"Do you wanna stay in my room tonight?" he asked, his eyes pleading hopefully.

"There isn't any other place I'd rather be."


	18. Chapter 18

"I am so tired." Jemma yawned for what seemed like the tenth time since they had left the arena.

"You are?" Randy asked, smirking in her direction.

"Well, I can only imagine how tired you are, babes." Jemma shot back at him.

"So, you wanna have that conversation now?" Randy asked.

"I'm not putting anything else on you considering tonight..."

"That's not what I asked." he shot back, cutting her off.

"Well, if you put it like that, then yes, I do." she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You know where I stand." Randy said, staring forward into the traffic that seemed to be endless.

"No, Randy, I don't." Jemma said, shifting her weight in the seat to face him.

"I told you last night."

"Accompany that with sex, and forgive me if my emotions and thoughts aren't entirely clear."

"Good point." he said, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, trying his best not to make eye contact with her.

"Randy, if you don't wanna talk about it, we can chalk it up as something that just... happened." she finished.

"Just happened?" Randy fired back, finally looking at her.

"It..." she began, before being cut off by him.

"It isn't something that just happened, Jem. God! I really thought you gave me more credit than that." he said, this time slamming his hand against the steering wheel.

"Randy, I never..."

"I know, you clearly never gave me any sort of credit." he sighed.

"And you clearly never let me finish a sentence. That's gonna be a problem if we're going to make this work." she said, in an easy tone.

He looked at her then. Really looked at her and he finally realized he hadn't fully given her credit, either. Considering his track record, and Jemma seeing it over the years, he understood why she wouldn't give him props, either.

"I'm sorry. I understand where you're coming from." he finally said, in barely above a whisper.

"You're not a bad guy, Randall." she chuckled. "You just like women. Nothing wrong with that."

"I like you." he corrected her.

"And I like you." she replied back.

They fell silent after that, both staring into the night, the headlights now coming faster and faster as the traffic finally seemed to break up some. They were still a bit from the hotel, but after their last words to each other, it may have well been an eternity.

"I more than just like you, Jem." Randy finally said, breaking the silence in the car.

"Do you wanna be with me, Randy?" she asked, looking at him again.

"What do you think?" he asked directly.

"Randy, that's my point. I don't want to have to think what you want. I need to know what you want. What you need. How you feel."

"I'm not good with that sort of stuff."

"So, did I finally find a chink in the armor?" Jemma chuckled, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her lips, kissing it gently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, catching a quick look at her.

"I mean, you're good at the snappy comebacks and teasing the fuck outta me and reeling someone in, but Randy can't do feelings and girl shit?" she asked, bluntly.

"Hey, I bought you flowers." he quipped in return.

"Yes, you did and now I need to hear what you want from me." she said, not letting go of his hand.

Before she knew what was happening, the car jerked onto the side of the road, Randy throwing it into park and adjusting himself in his seat, sighing openly.

"I want you. Me. I want this. I don't want anyone else. And I don't want you to want anyone else. Is this like a check yes or no moment?" he asked, breaking the awkwardness he was feeling.

"Yes, Randy it is and in your own little way you just checked yes." she said, bringing his lips to hers.

"That's not all I want." he said, the smirk coming back to his face.

Without warning, his hands were at her pants, unzipping them. His fingers found the folds of her core, instantly bringing a wetness to her center. She moaned at the unexpected gesture, her eyes closing, her breath becoming heavier and faster.

"I want you..." he said, stroking his fingers quicker and quicker at her mound.

"...and I want this." he said, his lips crashing against hers.

She fumbled in the darkness for his zipper before he stopped her. Her eyes shot open, a growl coming from her lips.

"No. I wanna see you cum for me, babes. And then when we get back to the hotel, if you're a good girl, you can have daddy." he said huskily, as his fingers slowly entered her, causing her to come unglued in her seat.

She screamed his name, her nails clawing at his shirt, her eyes begging him, pleading with him to let her have her way, but Randy was not deterring from his mission.

"Randy, please..." she pleaded, breathlessly.

"Later. This is about you right now, my sweet, sweet Jemma." he whispered, causing her to moan his name again as he found her sweet spot again, rubbing her gently.

Her body was hot. Hot for him and he could feel it. See it, too. It was written all over her face, the way she would stare at him intently when her eyes did manage to open and the way his name was coming from her lips. Something that had become his favorite sound to hear.

He couldn't lie. His body was becoming hard and virile, especially every time he saw her bite her bottom lip. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on because she was making it down right unmanageable.

His entire body was almost trembling from the amount of force it was at just keeping his own clothes on his body. He hadn't even shredded any clothes from her and she was still the most amazing thing he had ever saw. But he wanted to be inside her so badly he could almost taste it.

Or taste her, it didn't matter either way to him.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait much longer as he felt her quiver beneath his fingers, giving way to the orgasm that was now raging through her body. She moaned and squirmed against his hand, as her eyes darted open staring at him with intent and lust.

"Wait until we get to your room." she said, removing his hand and zipping her pants back up.

"That's what I wanted to hear." he smirked as he started the engine again before returning to the roadway.

"Oh, and Jem?" he said, catching a glance at her, as she fixed her hair, the red tint on her face very evident.

"What?" she said, smiling slightly.

"I think that's how you properly check yes." he said, laughing.

"Orton." she whispered, smiling at him. "You're mine."

"Oh believe me, babes. I know."


	19. Chapter 19

At this point, Jemma couldn't wait until the little blue car pulled into valet parking and they could finally be out of this dreaded car and into the hotel room. Since their little 'stop over' nearly a half hour before, she had been left panting, excited and anxious to do to him whatever she pleased. She had never felt the urge more to rip someone's clothes off, yet tease him and take her time.

Randy did that to her, and so much more.

"You're awfully quiet over there." Randy said, his voice breaking the silence between them.

"With good reason." she replied, giving him a sideways glance and smirking inwardly.

"What's that look for?" he asked intently, wondering what could possibly be going through her head after his little torment of her just moments before.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Orton? In due time." she replied evenly, before glancing out of her window, the big lights of the hotel coming into view finally.

Randy snickered to himself, as he peeled the car into the hotel entrance and exiting the car. He gave the valet man a tip before retrieving his and her bags from the trunk and waiting for her to join him. As she fell by his side, he kissed her cheek gently, catching her off guard slightly. It gave her pause, as she looked at him sweetly, her hand raising to his cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

"The things you do to me, Orton." she said, smiling sweetly.

"It's all in my master plan, Jem. C'mon babes." he smiled at her before taking the lead and entering the hotel.

She allowed him to get checked in, her emotions getting the best of her once again. The waiting was something that was getting to her. She had never been a patient person, and tonight was prime example of just that. Her emotions had clearly been all over the place all because of one man.

The man who now grabbed her hand and smiled at her once more before leading the way to the elevators. She had never really looked at Randy in any sort of way, especially to say they would one day become involved with each other. It was so far-fetched in her mind and something she certainly had never planned on. This was yet another example of how sometimes she would fly by the seat of her pants and let things just happen.

If only her heart hadn't become involved, too.

That part scared her the most. She had always guarded her heart. Sometimes to a fault, even. Sometimes with her own family and where men were involved, especially from her father.

But tonight, she decided to push all of that aside and let the excitement and mystery of tonight take over. She wasn't going to think about anything, but instead take Randy's words of advice and take his lead.

The sound of the doors coming back to life woke her from her trance as she simply followed Randy down the hallway, their cart of luggage being hauled directly behind him. She had her bag in her view and knew as soon as the room was accessed, she had to get the rest room immediately.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she realized she was saying out loud, instantly causing the redness to stain her cheeks.

"Well, princess it's all yours." Randy snickered, as he opened the door.

She grabbed her bag in a fit of embarrassment and found her way to the bathroom. She needed a moment to herself after that display of embarrassment. She sighed and took a breath inward before turning her attention to her bag. She had packed a few pair of lingerie in case she might need them, and now she knew her gut instinct had been correct.

As she made her way out of the bathroom, Randy was already lying in bed, his arms stretched above his head, his eyes closed and his shirt unbuttoned, his abs exposed. She bit her bottom lip before stepping towards the chair and retrieving the blue, silk tie he had taken off.

As she made her way towards the bed, Randy's eye opened, his face coming to life once more. He gave her a confused look, as she dropped the terrycloth robe, revealing the pink bra and panties she had picked to wear for the night. Or be stripped from her at some point.

"Now, it's my turn, Mr. Orton." she whispered, her legs coming to rest on either side of his body as she leaned forward and wrapped his hands around the fabric of his tie, tying them to the bed.

"What are you..." he asked, looking up, his words trailing off.

"Like I said..." she said, biting her lip once more, as her fingers fumbled at his zipper, releasing him from his pants and throwing them onto the floor.

"...it's my turn."

"I'm not going to argue." he smirked.

She simply took his words in, allowing her lips to take action as she eased her way to the flesh of neck and nipped him. He sucked in his breath, groaning slightly as her lips continued to tease his exposed flesh before she came to rest at his manhood.

She took him into her mouth and within seconds, Randy was writhing under her touch and the felling of her lips against him. This was new from her and it was something he was liking, especially her taking charge. And her mouth being where it was now.

She continued her attach as Randy swarmed slightly, wanting to touch her, wanting his mouth to be on her, wanting so bad for him to be giving her pleasure, too.

"Please..." he found himself begging.

"Please what?" she said, raising her head slightly

"I want you, baby. So bad." he pleaded.

"I know, babes." she said, smirking at him, her tongue tracing the length of his body before it finally found his lips.

Her body rested atop his, the heat almost teasing him alone. He could smell her sweetness and the urge of touching her was sending him into another universe. He kissed her with as much force as he could muster, his tongue claiming hers.

She straddled him again, this time her fingers playing at the hooks on the front of her bra. In a second, her skin was exposed, the garment finding its way to the floor with his pants. His eyes grew large for a moment before meeting hers, licking his lips as he did so. He narrowed his eyes at her as he rocked his hips slowly against her core.

"Not yet." she urged, before standing and releasing her panties and tossing them to the floor, too.

Her legs came around him once more, this time she allowed him entrance, her own hips rocking against him, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last, and frankly he didn't care.

"Now." she whispered to him, her hips picking up speed, his hips meeting her rhythm.

This time he didn't care if his hands were tied and he couldn't touch her. He was allowing her to take control and give him pleasure, something that was completely foreign to him, letting a girl take the reins, but when it came to Jemma, he didn't mind.

"Randy..." she moaned, rocking her hips harder and faster against him.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt a tug against the bed and his hands were on her hips, his fingers digging into her skin. The mere feeling of his hands on her skin sent her over the edge, as she screamed his name allowing the moment to wash over her.

He hit his stride then, meeting her orgasm almost immediately afterwards. He felt her body crash against his, a feeling he never wanted to end. He rolled her over gently, as he leaned atop her and kissed her lips gently.

He had never kissed her like that before. She felt the raw emotion he was giving off, something she had never felt from him before, either. As he pulled back from her gently, instead of his normal smirk, a sweet smile was on his lips now.

"You okay, babes?" she asked, stroking his cheek gently.

"I am absolutely perfect and exactly where I need to be. You wanted to know my true feelings? I think I'm falling in love with you." he replied and before she could utter a response, his lips were crashing onto hers once more.


End file.
